


Stand Together Now, Carry On

by IcyPanther



Series: Burning Bright, Shining Strong, Stand Together Now, Carry On [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keith (Voltron) Backstory, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sheith, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/pseuds/IcyPanther
Summary: Keith still can't believe it. Him. A foster kid. At the Garrison. It's a dream come true and he owes it all to Shiro.  Shiro though is just  excited to give Keith this new life and chance at a bright future. But not everyone is happy with this change to the status quo. And they aren't going to stand idly by and watch Shiro throw away his life, his dreams, for some kid.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline notes:** Sequel to _Burning Bright_ and _Shining Strong_. **READ THOSE FIRST!** A Keith and Shiro backstory so takes place before current timeline of VLD. But haaaaa, my headcanon is practically canon now. Mwahahaha.
> 
>  **Warning notes:** Referenced child abuse

 

"That's the last of it."

Keith blinked heavy eyes, tracking the words to the social worker, Aimee, where she was sitting at the conference table with Shiro and the older man who had introduced himself as Dr. Holt and was a commander at the Garrison. They had been going over paperwork for nearly the last hour and Aimee had encouraged Keith, after getting his signature on a few forms, to lie down and close his eyes. He'd looked to Shiro and received an encouraging nod as well.

He hadn't slept the entire night previous and although he felt jittery still, like if he closed his eyes when he woke up he'd find all of this had been a dream and he was actually en route back to the group home. But Shiro had taken off his own jacket for Keith to use as a pillow and sat next to him as he'd curled up on a few of the conference room chairs pressed together.

Keith still couldn't explain just how  _safe_ he felt with Shiro there. He hadn't quite fallen asleep but he'd drifted into a light doze to the sound of Shiro's rumbling voice and Aimee's clear and earnest tones and the more cultured but still kind voice of the commander.

"Keith, buddy," a gentle hand descended on his arm and Keith prided himself on not jumping out of surprise and if he inhaled more than a little sharply no one called him on it. His eyes had apparently closed between noticing them all at the conference table and he dimly wondered if he'd drifted off again in those few moments.

Shiro was crouched next to him, eyes soft. "It's time for us to go," he smiled and Keith felt his lips pull up to mirror it before a yawn broke through. Shiro chuckled. "If you want to keep sleeping I can carry you to the—"

Keith was on his feet before he even realized he was moving, face darkening. Oh no. Shiro did  _not_ need to carry him. That was… that was  _so_ embarrassing.

Although he had spent over ten minutes sobbing into Shiro's shoulder before the commander had arrived, relief and exhaustion and disbelief finding an outlet in his tears. His cheeks grew even darker at the memory.

"I think given young Keith's state the car would be a better option," Dr. Holt came over. He sent a genial smile to Keith. "How about you ride with me?"

And the offer made complete sense. Keith didn't think he was capable – between his aching ribs that were hurting more than they had that morning and his exhaustion – of holding onto Shiro for that long of a ride and he didn't need to start this new life – and his breath caught, just thinking about how he, a foster kid, was getting this kind of chance – by splatting onto the pavement.

But…

But he didn't  _know_ Dr. Holt. He knew Shiro trusted him and the he owed the commander so much because without him none of this would be possible, but…

But he didn't want to leave Shiro.

And that was stupid and he was being a baby and how  _pathetic_  was he? and—

"Actually," Shiro cut into his building panic with a sparkle to his eyes, "I have a better idea."

xxx

"Wahooooooooo!"

The shout of joy was muffled behind the thick glass of the car window but that didn't stop Keith from watching, wide-eyed, as the man he had taken to be the professor sort pulled a wheelie on Vanessa and tore past them.

He looked over to Shiro who was driving the very, very expensive car and chuckling below his breath.

"Dr. Holt used to be a formula one race car driver," he explained. "It's actually how he was recruited by the Galaxy Garrison to be a part of their vehicle program. They found out he's an absolute genius and the rest is sort of history. He's the most decorated commander the Garrison has ever had." The awe in Shiro's voice was clear and Keith faintly wondered just how Shiro knew someone of such importance.

"He doesn't get out on the road much anymore," Shiro continued, easing the larger car into a stop at stoplight, the motorcycle already several lights ahead. "This is the least I could do for all he's done for me."

At that Keith lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, the apology nearly swallowed up by the soft strains of the air conditioner, but Shiro heard anyway.

"Hey," charcoal eyes cut over to the slumped figure in the passenger seat. "What's this all about?"

Keith just gave a minute shake of his head and kept his eyes firmly fixed on the dashboard, shoulders hunched and Shiro doubted it was entirely from the pain.

Shiro frowned and once the light turned green he accelerated and then pulled off onto a quiet side street and turned the flashers on. Keith did not look up.

"Keith, what's wrong?" he asked gently. "Do… do you not want to go to the Garrison?"

He doubted that was it. He'd seen the way Keith's eyes had lit up, hope and relief palpable, when he'd first put forth the idea and he had expressed no qualms when signing the paperwork that would make him a temporary ward of the Garrison until testing in February, when he'd then become a permanent one should he pass. But he wasn't sure what else would have turned Keith back into that quiet huddle. Maybe he was just tired and hurting? Could be, but then why the apology?

Keith looked up at that, purple eyes wide. "No! N-no, that's not it, I…"

Shiro waited patiently, just as he had on the park bench all those weeks ago.

A few moments later Keith rolled his shoulders uncomfortably and spoke. "I… I didn't mean to cause Dr. Holt any trouble. Or you."

"You're not causing anyone any trouble," Shiro assured. "Promise. We're here because we  _want_ to be Keith. Just like the big brother program." He reached a hand over and carefully laid it on Keith's shoulder, mindful of the bruises he knew lie beneath the jacket. "Okay?"

Keith gave a small nod but still looked upset.

Shiro waited again.

"I… I could have ridden with Dr. Holt," Keith whispered. "I was stupid and—"

"You're not stupid," Shiro cut in and his voice was sharper than he intended based on Keith's slight wince but he couldn't let this go. He had just spent the last several hours hearing from both Keith and Aimee via his file about all the things Keith had been through and the way his foster families would put him down with such insults. He wouldn't stand to hear Keith say that about himself. This was worse than the "nothing special" comment he'd made because this was a direct insult to him. No. Not on Shiro's watch. "You're the farthest thing from it."

Pink highlighted Keith's cheeks but he kept his eyes trained in his lap now. "I still could have. And then you could have gone on Vanessa." Because Keith knew how much Shiro loved driving his motorcycle and how much he didn't get to do it. He'd prevented him from doing that.

"I can ride Vanessa some other time," Shiro said. "What I can't do is see your face when we pull into the Garrison if you're behind me on the bike, now can I?" Keith's cheeks grew darker and Shiro chuckled. "There's nothing like it, truly," he said, going to move the car back into traffic. "The Garrison… it's not just a school, Keith. It's the future. And," he smiled warmly, meeting Keith's eyes, "yours is just about to begin."

Keith could feel tears trying to make themselves known and he brought a hand up to rub at his eyes before he started crying for the second time that morning.

"And besides," Shiro's voice was light and he tapped the console, "we have air conditioning in the car. As much as I love Vanessa she is lacking in that and it's going to be a scorcher today." Keith's lips tugged into a smile and Shiro grinned back. "And we've got the radio. Go ahead, pick a station. We've still got about a half hour to go."

Keith really had no preference when it came to music, but he hit a few buttons until it came to rest on an oldies rock n' roll station and Shiro let out a soft "yes," next to him. It made Keith smile again and he settled in for the rest of the ride.

xxx

Keith had seen pictures of the Garrison. Hundreds of them. None of them could have prepared him for what it felt like to go through the large gated entryway, after Shiro had handed over his ID to a gate attendant earlier up the driveway, and enter the hub of the Garrison Galaxy.

It was  _huge._ Buildings upon buildings stretched as far as he could see, runways and sidewalks and smaller green areas to break it all up. There weren't very many people though and Keith made a remark on that, to which Shiro explained that this section of the Garrison was the student portion and the real hub of activity on weekends was the other side of campus where actual officers and command staff and researchers were situated. He'd smiled wide at Keith's awe and said  _this_ was why he'd commandeered the car and Keith had felt the last of his guilt for the driving arrangements vanish.

"Dr. Holt actually parks over there but I have no idea which spot is his," Shiro admitted, guiding the car into a visitor spot. "We'll get it all sorted later. For now we're heading to the medical bay."

Keith jerked his head up at that. "What?"

"Your ribs aren't broken but you do need something more than a few ice packs," Shiro informed him, and behind the kind eyes there lurked something sharper, darker. Keith swallowed thickly.

He knew Shiro was right. His face hurt, his ribs hurt, even his arms and shoulders hurt and there was an ache in his head that he'd been doing his best to ignore and seeing a medical professional would be in his best interest But… he didn't like doctors.

It had started when they'd drawn blood for a medical profile when he first entered the foster system and they'd accused him of tampering (somehow, at seven-years-old) with the results as his blood had not been… normal. Keith didn't know why. They'd only had his dad's medical history to pull from and any attempts to ask about his mom were met with "I don't knows" because Keith had never met her and while his dad had told stories those certainly didn't include her genealogy. He wasn't sure what had ever become of it but he'd been passed through and that had started this new life of hell.

It had never improved. There had been the one doctor who looked away when Keith had been belted so badly he'd lost feeling in one arm, merely prescribing an over the counter and "rest" to his drunkard of a foster father. Another had put his broken leg back together without any sort of pain killers or anesthesia when he'd fallen out of a tree and his foster family had refused to pay for anything extra.

When he got sick, a rarity, his families never took him and at the group home he was just moved to the "quarantine" room where at least he wasn't bothered for a couple nights and given the cheap medicine that was on hand. The  _only_ doctors who had been anywhere remotely kind were the school nurses when he'd ended up in their rooms, but even their smiles had become thin lines when he  _kept_ coming back.

Keith avoided them as much as he could after that.

But there would be no getting out of this. And… he glanced over his shoulder at Shiro, who was in the process of getting out of the car and Keith hurried to do the same, at least Shiro would be with him. And the doctors at the Garrison had no reason to dislike him or withhold treatment, right?

"After that we'll head up to the residence hall," Shiro said, retrieving Keith's duffel from the backseat and shouldering it, giving Keith a look of "really?" when he went to reach for it and Keith lowered his hand with a slight wince as his ribs protested the movement. "You'll be bunking with me till February but my room is pretty big. And," he smirked, "you're pretty small."

Keith glowered and wondered if it would be too childish to stick his tongue out, but then Shiro was ruffling his hair and without meaning to he was leaning into the touch.

"Come on," Shiro's hand moved to the small of his back, guiding him forward without any actual pressure. "It's not too far."

It was a good thing Shiro was steering. Keith was lost practically a minute in as they took multiple turns and every hall was the same white and metal combination just with different doors. "This is the main student building," Shiro explained as they went. "The first floor is all administration though plus the medical bay. Second floor is where the cafeteria is and the lounges and study rooms are and then third through tenth floor are residence halls. It's an assortment of years and concentrations per floor to encourage intermingling. Just because you're a senior doesn't mean your future team can't contain juniors and they try to build that sense of community."

Shiro paused his tour to open a set of doors with his keycard and once they were through picked right up. "Floors are separated male to female though and there's strict rules about going onto the wrong floor. Curfew is pretty tight too." Shiro caught Keith's eyes then. "I want you to remember this next part very, very carefully. The Garrison is a school but it's also a military institution. They are  _very_ strict on procedures and rules." His expression softened. "I'm not saying this to scare you as I know you aren't going to cause any trouble. I just want to prepare you for the environment; it's not the colleges you might see in television or movies. Okay?"

"Okay," Keith echoed quietly. He had no intention to get into trouble at all. And he figured it should be easy enough. There weren't any bullies here, no foster parents looking for a quick buck. Just older students and teachers and staff. He remembered his warning to himself on the first day of the big brother program – that the students here had power and power did not always make people nice – but he'd seen how kind the ones were at the program. He had Shiro now. And he was  _not_ going to mess this up.

"Good boy," Shiro ruffled his hair again and Keith didn't even try to shake off the hand. A few hallways later and Shiro was knocking on a door that looked the same as any other before opening it and gesturing Keith inside.

It looked like a typical school nurse's office; a scrub-clad nurse behind the counter and a few chairs and end tables with magazines set up for those waiting. The woman sent a wide smile to them both and stood up. "You must be Keith. I'm Helen. Commander Holt called ahead and I have a room all prepped for you."

Helen gestured a hand to the low swinging door of the counter for Keith.

Keith felt his stomach turn over. He… he didn't  _want_ to see the doctor. Cold hands, cold stethoscopes, questions he couldn't or didn't want to answer… If Shiro was there he—

He broke the thought off. He was  _not_ a child. He needed to stop acting like one. It was fine. He was going to be  _fine._ And Shiro would be right here, in the waiting room. Nothing bad was going to happen. Nothing.

He wrenched open the door with perhaps a bit more force than necessary as it slammed against counter with a  _bang_ that had Helen jumping although Shiro remained unperturbed and gave Keith a comforting smile as he settled himself in one of the hard plastic chairs. "I'll be right here," he promised, heaving out a silent sigh of relief as he saw the tension knotting Keith's shoulders ease ever so and he gave a nod back and stepped through the opening.  _He_ knew Keith was in good hands but he'd seen Keith's aversion to the idea of hospitals and doctors and knew this was going to be hard on him. But Keith was proud and this morning had already dealt several blows to that pride. Keith needed to do this. Shiro knew he could.

Keith however was not so sure this had been a good idea. Shiro had been lost to sight as Helen led him down a hallway that branched into exam rooms but stopped him at a nurse's station, where another nurse and doctor were sitting and going over what looked like lab results. Neither paid him any mind. It's not that Helen had done anything to set him ill at ease, but the set up reminded him of both memories of doctor's offices for himself and of the winding hospital corridors that he'd had to travel to see his dad before he'd… before he'd…

"All right, let's get a height and weight on you," Helen said, pointing out the scale and jolting Keith out of the memory of his father, always so big and strong, lying weak and lifeless on the narrow hospital bed. "Shoes off, please."

Keith hurried to do so, placing them neatly against the wall and going to stand under the measurement tool. Helen shot him another warm smile that he could not find it in him to return but it did make him feel a little better.

"Stand up as tall as you can, shoulders back," she instructed. "But if it hurts stop there, all right?" So she knew about his injuries already then. She had said the commander had called already so it made sense. He still went as high as he could go and Helen hummed as she moved the marker. "Sixty-one point two inches," she mused. "On to the scale please."

Keith ducked out from under the height stick and onto the platform, a pair of shoe markings showing where his feet should go, although his were dwarfed in them. This wasn't a kid's doctor's office after all; it serviced Garrison personnel which were all older students and adults. A beep echoed and the scale read back the numbers of ninety-one point four pounds.

"Quite a bit under for your age range," Helen mused, flipping through several charts on her file and a furrow to her brow. Keith winced but she gave him another smile although it was slightly more strained than before. "Not to worry though, you're a growing boy. You'll tack on those numbers like that," she snapped her fingers. "That's all I've got on my end so come along in here and I'll fetch the doctor."

Keith gingerly perched himself on the edge of the paper-covered table, socked feet too short to reach the step below, and so he pressed them flush against the table as best he could. His neck was prickling and his stomach was twisting as he waited, arms wrapped about his stomach although it made his ribs and shoulders ache.

A quick knock sounded on the doorframe and a woman entered, clothed in dark magenta scrubs with a lab coat thrown over it, black hair pulled back in a braid and a white smile shining against her dark skin. "Hello, Keith," she greeted, extending a hand. "I'm Dr. Bailey."

Keith tentatively took the offered hand and she gave it a shake.

"Commander Holt provided some details that you may have bruised ribs," she said, settling herself on a swivel stool to where Keith was looking down at her. It was an odd feeling. "As well as some other bruises and minor lacerations. Would you be all right if I took a quick peek?"

After a moment of hesitation Keith nodded. It was nothing he hadn't already shown Aimee and Shiro that morning. Dr. Bailey remained sitting as Keith unzipped his jacket, folding it in half, and then shrugged out of his shirt, wincing. It hurt more than it had earlier.

Dr. Bailey's smile had gone when he looked back up, her eyes fixed on the clearly visible fingerprint marks on his shoulders. He hunched over further.

"I'll give you fair warning, I've been told my hands are cold," she said, and there was a teasing lilt back in her face. "Can you sit up straight for me? I'll be quick."

Keith let out a low gasp as the doctor's hands descended on his sides. Her hands were  _freezing._ She chuckled at his reaction and murmured an apology. Her touch was both firmer and more gentle than Shiro's as she prodded around his rib cage and sides. She pulled out her stethoscope and had him inhale and exhale for her several times, asking if he felt any pain at certain points or if she pushed down.

Her hands had gone then to his face, tipping it back slightly and fingers ghosting over the bruise taking up his left cheek. He'd held himself as still as possible then. She'd taken his temperature, nodding at the result, and had him track a light with his eyes, nodding again.

"Shirogane's prognosis was correct in nothing is broken," she said, settling back on the stool and gesturing that Keith could put his shirt back on. He did so quickly, hiding the abuse from view. "I'm going to prescribe you paracetamol for the pain but time is going to be your best healer, as well as ice every couple hours for twenty minute increments – make sure it is  _not_ direct skin contact." Her face was pinched at that and Keith wondered how many times that bit of advice had gone unheeded.

"For the next… two nights, at least, I'd like you to sleep in a more upright position if you can manage it to put less strain on your ribs," she continued, scrawling notes as she spoke. "No excessive activity or heavy lifting. No constricting clothing either; what you have on now is perfect. If anything worsens or you feel like the pain is not decreasing you have Shirogane bring you right back here. Understand?"

Keith blinked. That was it? It was over? That hadn't been bad at all. He realized she was waiting for a response and he flushed bobbing his head. "Yes, Doctor," he murmured.

"Good. Now, lollipop?" she asked, procuring one from her pocket. Keith stared. Did she really think him that much of a kid? She laughed, no doubt noticing the indignation on his face. "No one is too old for a lollipop," she said, unwrapping it and popping it in her mouth. She pulled another one out (how many did she have in there?) and held it out again.

Keith took it that time – cherry, he thought – and uttered a soft thanks and mustered up a smile that was brightly returned.

"Lots of rest for you today as well," she instructed as they walked down the hall together after Keith had pulled his shoes back on. "You have a low-grade fever that's no doubt due to exhaustion. Some good sleep should take care of that. And Keith?"

She paused, turning to face him. "If anything should happen and Shirogane is not available you come right here and we'll handle it, all right? Not that anything will," she amended quickly, "but we are here if you need us."

Keith wasn't sure what to say. He'd gotten so, so used to adults at all levels pushing him away, pawning him off to the next person to "deal" with him that it seemed like he'd entered some alternative universe. Shiro, Aimee, and now Dr. Bailey and Helen and the other medical staff? They  _all_ wanted to help  _him?_ And they  _meant_ it?

A lump was forming in his throat and he swallowed thickly, almost inhaling his candy, and nodded, afraid if he spoke it'd come out a croak. Dr. Bailey seemed to understand – and where had  _these_ people been the last seven years of his life? – and merely started walking again.

They entered into the front desk area where Shiro was sitting although he launched to his feet like a rocket upon seeing them. Keith shouldn't have been surprised but he still was when Shiro didn't look to the adult to explain what had happened but met his gaze straight on. "How'd it go?"

"Okay," Keith said quietly, meaning it. Shiro gave a nod.

"Good." He looked then to the doctor, feeling his ears pinken at the fond look she was giving him. "Um, uh, any instructions?"

"Rest and ice," she said, handing over the notes, "Keith can provide you details. Here," she procured a small white bottle from a nurse coming up from behind her, "are some pain relievers. Three times a day at meal times until the bottle is empty. And this," she reached into her pocket and pulled out another lollipop, "is for you."

Shiro grinned widely and took it, noting the smirk the doctor aimed at Keith and his own tentative smile back. Good. It's not that he wanted Keith to become a frequent flyer at the medical bay but having other adults to be able to rely on was a big deal. He mouthed a "thank you" over Keith's head to the doctor and her eyes crinkled with her smile.

"All right buddy, we're off to the room then. Lots of rest, doctor's orders."

Keith was fine with that. He did want to see the rest of the campus but now that the worst part (and it really hadn't even been bad) was over he was so  _tired._

Good byes were exchanged, a few more lollipops "for later" were pressed upon Shiro along with several instant ice-packs and before Keith realized it they were boarding an elevator for the sixth floor.

They encountered a few Garrison students when they exited onto Shiro's floor and Keith could feel the stares, the confusion and even the concern as his bruised cheek shone like a neon beacon. Shiro quietly said hello but did not pause in his semi-brisk walk, hand once more on Keith's back to guide him.

Keith though was staring back at the students as much as he was able to while keeping his head ducked down.  _Everyone_ here not only knew Shiro but seemed to be going out of their way to say hello. It made his stomach roll with something he couldn't identify. He scanned rooms as they passed a few open doors; seeing the typical college dorm experience of double bunks or beds across from one another and some messier than others but all somewhat presentable.

Shiro paused in front of one room and typed in a code – no keys here – and pushed open the door and flipped on the light. Keith blinked. Shiro's room was the size of the others but it only had one set of everything; bed, desk, dresser and nightstand. There was a cot already set up, a pile of standard issue hotel-like bedding on it, under the window.

Where was Shiro's roommate?

His eyes raked about the room, covered in a mix of posters. Galaxy Garrison propaganda ones, space and constellations, the Kerberos Mission adverts, anime (and that was a surprise, Keith hid a grin) and… and several with Shiro's picture on them.

What?

Shiro let out a low chuckle, seeing where Keith's eyes had tracked to.

"I'm the literal poster boy for the fighter pilot program," he grimaced. "Matt just puts them back up every time I take them down though and after he put one on the ceiling above the bed…" he shook his head with a rueful grin. "I just let him have at it."

"You're… you're  _famous?"_ Keith managed to get out.

It was Shiro's turn to give an uncomfortable roll of his shoulders. "In a way, I guess. It's not a big deal. Best part is my own room, right?" he smiled although it didn't quite reach his eyes and Keith felt guilt pool hot and heavy that he'd made Shiro look like that. Fame was apparently not something the older boy had sought out.

He should have realized though. Shiro couldn't be an ordinary student. Not with the way he knew Commander Holt. Not with how he'd had enough pull to get Keith, a foster kid with a record and no money to speak of, into the Galaxy Garrison. He wasn't just some student, some senior. He was the literal  _face_ of the fighter pilot program.

"Y-yeah," Keith stuttered. He floundered for something else to say, to move them out of the awkward silence – and landed back on one of the other posters. "Anime?"

Shiro let out a real laugh then and Keith wilted with relief. "Of course. I'll have to set you up with some of my favorite series while you're here. You'll love them!"

Keith grinned back. If Shiro loved them he would love them too.

"But not now," Shiro gestured towards the bed, made up with black and white patterns. "Doctor ordered bed rest and I don't think you got very much sleep last night."

Keith didn't confirm or deny that statement, but the silence was telling enough. But rather than going for the bed he veered towards the cot.

"Uh uh," Shiro intercepted him, hands on his hips before he pointed at the actual bed in the room. "Bed. Now."

Keith quirked an eyebrow. "Shiro. You're…" Big? Much larger? Wouldn't actually fit on the cot?

"I'm what?" Shiro asked, although a smirk was tugging up his lips.

"Too tall," Keith went with. "Besides, it's your bed." And he would feel so, so guilty taking it. The cot was more than enough. It was better than some of the situations he'd been in before and this one came equipped with blankets and everything.

"And the doctor said you needed to sleep propped up," Shiro countered. "You can't do that on a cot."

Keith's protest froze. He had a point.

"Two nights," Shiro wheedled. "Then you can have the cot since it's apparently the hot commodity here. Although who knows, maybe I won't give it up." Saying so he flopped on it and the structure gave an alarming sounding creak and bowed in the middle around Shiro.

Keith laughed.

It hurt his ribs but he couldn't seem to stop as Shiro struggled to regain his feet, the cot creaking like it was dying all the while.

He couldn't recall the last time he'd laughed this hard.

Shiro was chuckling too, although his were not from his situation but at seeing Keith so  _happy._ It was so at odds with the boy he'd laid eyes on just that morning on the stairwell, shoulders drawn in and holding onto his duffle bag as though it was a shield.

This was going to work. He could feel it. It made him grin wider.

"Okay, enough, enough," he said, scrambling to his feet when Keith's laughs turned into wheezes. "Let's get you settled before I have to take you back to the med bay for a busted gut." To his relief the look he got was not one of trepidation at the mention of the doctors but an eye roll at the exaggeration.

"Let me show you where the bathroom is," Shiro said, "and you can wash up and brush your teeth from the candy. And then sleep."

At the reminder of the word exhaustion was heavy on his eyes again and Keith nodded. He dug through his duffle and pulled out his toothbrush and small bottle of toothpaste he had left as well as one of the over-large tee shirts that had been donated and a pair of pajama bottoms.

When he turned around it was to see Shiro with an armful of shirts and slacks, in the process of dumping them onto the top of his desk. "Here," Shiro turned his attention back to the dresser and gestured at the lowest drawer on the stack. "This is for your stuff for now. We'll figure out something better later."

"Shiro, I… I just have this," Keith nudged his bag. He knew its contents by heart. One more ill-fitting shirt, three that fit okay, a second pair of jeans and one more set of pajama bottoms, along with a few pairs of balled up socks and underwear. And his knife, hidden inside one of the socks. "I don't need a whole drawer."

"Not yet," Shiro retorted. "We're going shopping later and you'll need it then."

Keith's eyes widened. He didn't have any money. He couldn't afford anything new and now that he wasn't part of the foster program he wouldn't even get the donated items.

"It's all covered," Shiro said softly.

"But—"

"No buts," Shiro cut in gently. "Think of it as a belated birthday gift. October twenty-third, right? Not even a month ago." He'd gotten the date from Aimee that morning, saddened that Keith hadn't even mentioned it despite the fact they'd known each other since mid-September. He understood though. And that just made it worse.

Keith's eyes were watering and he hastily dragged his jacket sleeve across them. A birthday present? He… he hadn't had such a thing since his dad had died. And Shiro wanted to…?

He was moving before he was aware of what he was doing, arms reaching out to wrap about Shiro's waist in a tight hug.

"Aww, buddy," Shiro's arms wrapped around him, squeezing lightly. "It's… it's just some clothes." But Shiro's voice was thick and they both knew it was much, much more than that.

Keith could have remained right there for forever, but a yawn cracked his jaw and that was all Shiro needed to pull away from the embrace and turn them both towards the door. "Bathroom," he said, rubbing at his own eyes that were feeling a bit red.

The bathroom was a few doors down the hall; typical communal style of a dorm with three sinks, two urinals, a toilet and two showers behind curtains. No one was in it, not surprising as it was still early for most students on a Saturday and the typical wake-up time was closer to fourteen hundred hours. Shiro had never understood that and he was up promptly every day by oh six-hundred.

In the florescent lighting of the bathroom Keith's bruised cheek seemed even more pronounced and Shiro felt the hot dregs of anger swirl as Keith lightly winced when opening his mouth to insert his tooth brush. Worse yet he knew there wasn't going to be much in terms of justice. The worst of the wounds Keith had right now were from other children and the most they'd get was a simple battery charge if they were even prosecuted; Keith had not given up any names outside of his foster brother, Garrett, and Shiro doubted he would.

Somehow, miraculously, Keith had only the barest trace of a single scar on his back, a thin line cutting from shoulder to almost his hip, but if Shiro hadn't known to look for it he'd have assumed it was a shadow. He was grateful Keith had almost no marks from any of his previous homes and their abuse to carry with him, but it did make it impossible to make a case as all they had were Keith's words since no one had ever bothered to take photographs and document his wounds.

And Mark. Shiro's hands clenched at the thought of that man who dared take on the title of father in any regard. He had been the one to put those fingerprints on slender shoulders, to make Keith flinch back as though expecting a strike. Yet he and all of the others would walk away; discipline their defense Aimee sighed. And Keith was ultimately all right, physically. There were too many other cases in the system that would bury his if they did try.

The most they had was a blacklist on his name for any future foster children and Aimee said she would be having the family pay their own hospital expenses instead of the agency footing the bill as their son had been the instigator.

It wasn't fair.

Not only had this family pushed Keith around, they hadn't fed him regularly. They'd kept him isolated. Made him feel like he didn't matter. They had emotionally abused him and those scars could run far deeper than a cut or bruise. Aimee had cautioned Shiro on that once Keith had somewhat drifted off, her eyes sorrowful. This wasn't just a matter of providing once a week support like he had done with the big brother program or merely putting a roof over Keith's head. This was a  _commitment._

It hadn't really hit Shiro until he was cleaning out a drawer for Keith's use just how much it was.

It's not like he had legally adopted Keith – and at twenty-one he absolutely was not ready to have a fifteen-year-old fully dependent on him – but he sort of… had? While the Garrison was going to provide food and medical and technically provide the housing, Keith was living for now in Shiro's room. He had no money and while Shiro had more than the typical student thanks to the stipends he got from being their poster boy – he winced at that – it was nowhere near enough to support Keith long-term. The Garrison would pay for tuition and uniforms and materials, but that was it. Nothing extra.

It wasn't just physical expenses. Keith needed emotional support and he needed stability. He was the youngest by a lot of years in the Garrison and wouldn't have any kids his age to hang out with. He'd have Shiro and while Shiro hoped he could introduce him to some of his friends he knew that wasn't quite the same.

And then… if all went according to the Garrison's plans he'd be on the Kerebos Mission in just over three years and Keith… Keith would be here alone. Shiro shook his head, clearing it from his thoughts. It wasn't for three years and a lot could happen in that time. He might not even be chosen; he may be the number one candidate from the student body but the mission was open to all qualified pilots and there were some damn good ones in the world.

And yet, Shiro felt that somehow this mission was destined to be his. He'd wanted nothing more in his entire life. To be a part of something so ground-breaking, to explore untold reaches of space… it was such a thrilling thought. To be able to use his talents too as something other than a fighter pilot, bred for war and defense, and to instead put humankind on the literal map for a new mark in the universe.

But Keith…

Later. It wasn't an issue until he passed his first year as an officer and that was over a year and a half down the road. There was plenty of time. Right now he could afford to focus on Keith and make sure he got accepted into the Garrison in February and had this chance at a new life.

He allowed himself a small smirk as Keith rinsed his mouth. If Keith were older he had a feeling that it'd be him, not Shiro, being groomed for the mission. Keith was going to be an  _amazing_ pilot and do amazing things. Shiro knew it.

But right now Keith was a tired, exhausted and hurt kid who really needed to get to bed. That Shiro could at least do without playing twenty questions. The rest would work itself out. It always did.

Keith was practically dragging his feet on the way back to the room and while Shiro arranged his pillow stack to give Keith better support, wedging him into the corner of the bed that leaned up against the dresser so he couldn't fall off, Keith changed into pajamas.

He did it quickly but Shiro still caught sight of the bruises as he turned around and felt anger rumble through him again, dampening it when tired purple eyes drifted up to his.

"All set," he patted the bed. "And I've got an icepack and some medicine with your name on it."

"It actually says P five-hundred," Keith said, accepting the pill and a bottle of water Shiro had pulled from his mini-fridge.

"Smart aleck," Shiro grinned, ruffling Keith's hair.

Keith took the ice pack then, two of them, and pressed them both atop his ribs over his shirt and leaned back into the pillow throne. Shiro tugged the comforter up and smoothed it down. "Comfy?"

"Mhm."

Keith's eyes were angled down again though and Shiro was reminded again how big this situation really was. But he'd meant what he'd told Keith in the car; he was here because he wanted to do this. He wanted Keith to find happiness, to find people who truly cared about him. He wanted the world – no, the universe – for this boy who had been robbed of so much already.

"What is it?" he asked gently, sitting on the edge of the bed by Keith's legs.

"Is… is this really okay?"

"The bed?" Shiro purposely ignored the larger question. "Of course. I told you, the cot is the big ticket item here. I'm ecstatic to get it all to myself for two nights."

It didn't so much as pull a smile. "I mean this," Keith's fingers traced a circle on the bedspread. "All of this."

"Keith, look at me," Shiro commanded gently and a pair of bright eyes lifted. "Tell me honestly: do you want to be here?"

"Y-yes."

"Then it's more than okay. You trust me, right?"

Keith's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Yes. Of course."

"Then trust me now. I want nothing more than for you to be safe. And happy. And  _loved."_ He felt his own cheeks darkening at the admission and a blush stole across Keith's too. But he could describe it as nothing else. As Matt had pointed out to him Shiro had taken the program title much more literally than it was meant to be and he'd found himself with a little brother, a real one. Shiro had never been happier.

"I know we're still getting to know each other, but you're something special Keith," Shiro continued quietly. "Don't you ever doubt that or doubt that I will do whatever it takes to give you the best chance at a new future."

Keith's eyes were filling up again and Shiro reached forward, tenderly running his thumb under them before the tears fell. "Get some sleep," he murmured. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Shiro wasn't sure what guided him next. His grandparents had never been the overly touchy-feely kind but he'd seen the way Keith had craved and leaned into kind touches and holds and how much of that he must have missed the last few years. So guided by an instinct he wasn't sure of its origin he pressed a kiss to the top of the dark head before he pulled away and while Keith's eyes widened the softest smile formed on his lips.

"Good night, Shiro," he whispered.

"Sweet dreams."

Keith was out within the minute and Shiro smiled tenderly at him, adjusted the blanket one last time, and then sank down onto the cot.

He could go for some sweet dreams too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This* will be the final piece to my Shiro and Keith backstory but it will be *three* chapters. It sort of ran away with me, hahaaaaa. I had thoughts to adding to this series back in April and then publishing it sometime after _Color_ finished in August, but when season six came out and my headcanon became almost literal canon the proverbial fires were lit to get this out sooner than later.
> 
> As I said, there are three chapters to this last piece. Update schedule is up to you guys! I'll either be updating weekly on Tuesdays, but if it gets a really good response (which, cough, does not entail comments consisting entirely of 'update soon' or 'keyboard smashing', I mean legit comments) then I'll adjust the schedule and in this case chapter two will publish this Saturday. Otherwise it will update on Tuesday.
> 
> So please, drop a comment below. A comment is the best way to say thank you to an author for all of their hard work and time and effort put into writing a fanfiction. We love to hear from our readers. Thank you very much!


	2. Two

 

Shiro had just finished the last set of math questions for his calculus assignment when Keith started to stir. A glance at the clock showed it was almost seventeen thirty hours and Shiro's stomach let out a mournful rumble and he shushed it.

He hadn't dared leave to grab a late lunch in case Keith had woken up so he'd eaten granola bars and a pack of candy he'd had in the room. Matt had offered to bring something by – the cafeteria staff would have allowed it if it was for Shiro he'd said over the text, complete with a winking emoji – but Shiro had declined. He didn't want anything potentially disturbing Keith's rest and Matt was… not quiet, was putting it kindly.

Besides, Matt would meet Keith at dinner. Shiro had sent out a text to a few other seniors in the big brother and sister program to join them and John (programming) and Sara (cargo pilot) had both said they'd be happy for an eighteen hundred hour dinner and were on campus. That was perfect as Shiro didn't want to overwhelm Keith; he wanted him to not feel like he was the center of attention and if it was just Matt he knew it would come off that way.

This way the older students could chat amongst themselves (John already knew Matt too) and Keith could listen and if they asked him a question or two or his opinion then it wouldn't be so daunting. Keith was a pretty mature kid, Shiro knew, but it would take some time to find his footing and the giant bruise that told a story to anyone who glanced at it without knowing anything behind it would not help matters. And Shiro didn't want them to know the cause behind it. Keith didn't want pity, he'd made that clear. What he wanted was a fresh start and Shiro was going to make sure it happened.

Keith shifted again and Shiro closed his book, standing up and stretching out his back. He felt quite well-rested after his own impromptu early afternoon nap, but between the cot and now the chair for the last couple hours his back had had enough.

"Sh-Shiro?" came a yawn, Keith rubbing at his eyes and hair all tousled from the pillows.

"Good morning," Shiro greeted, perching himself on the foot of the bed. "Or evening, rather. You hungry? Dinner is being served."

Keith's stomach let out a grumble at that and the boy flushed but Shiro just laughed. "Mine was doing that a minute ago. Matt reported in that the cafeteria's got Italian tonight so hope you like pasta."

Keith liked almost anything. He hadn't been able to afford to be picky, but he did like pasta very much. His dad always made the best meatballs.

"Matt is going to join us for dinner," Shiro said as Keith pulled himself out of the bed, still moving carefully and favoring his right side where the bruising was the worst, "and John and Sara from the big brother program. Is that all right?"

Keith gave a nod as he exchanged shirts. He remembered John – the huge programmer with the kind smile – and Sara was paired with little Penny who he'd done the water balloon toss with. Matt he'd heard Shiro mention multiple times and he was wondering what kind of person he was. He sounded a bit like a prankster from what Keith had gathered and that could lead to bullying but… Shiro wouldn't be best friends with someone cruel like that, right?

There were more people in the hall this time when they left Shiro's room, and just like last time every single one of them greeted Shiro although their smiles turned to slight confusion when they caught sight of Keith. This time though Keith didn't tuck his head down but met their stares head-on, trying not to frown but unable to muster up a smile.

Shiro didn't seem to care much for all the extra attention either, if the sigh of relief when they entered the empty elevator was anything to go by. Keith caught his eye and Shiro gave him a tight grin.

He said nothing more as they got off at floor two and Shiro guided him towards the scent of garlic. Keith inhaled deeply, stomach growling again. They were at the cafeteria a few turns later and Keith's mouth dropped. It was gigantic; easily four times the size of the school cafeterias he was used to.

Shiro directed him to where a short line had formed at the counter and instructed him to pick up a plate and tray. "The menu here rotates," he explained, "but there are always salad and sandwiches at the other stations. You can eat as much as you want but the Garrison does try to limit food waste so it's recommended to take just a bit and go back up for seconds after."

Keith faintly nodded, mesmerized by the sheer amount of food in front of him. Multiple pastas with various sauces, lasagna, garlic bread, meat balls, sausages and that was to say nothing of the salad bar and dessert station. It was… overwhelming. He could really eat whatever he wanted?

Some foster families were better than others, but even when he'd been allowed to sit at the table with the family during meals he had never wanted to overstep. He ate what they gave him and not a bite more as the one time he'd tried to take an extra serving he'd had the back of his hand smacked by a spoon and scolded for being a glutton. He hadn't tried since.

His most recent family had been one of the worst. He wasn't allowed in the kitchen during the family's mealtimes and had been banned from it on more than one occasion. He'd survived off the free lunch the school had provided him and what he could squirrel away when his foster mother wasn't guarding it like some watchdog.

Despite his stomach growling at him, Keith followed Shiro's advice and took just a small helping of pasta with marinara, a scoop of the macaroni and cheese, a meatball and two pieces of garlic bread because he knew without a doubt he wanted both of them. Shiro had insisted on some type of vegetable so he'd scooped up lettuce and tomatoes, picking out the cucumbers and throwing them back in as Shiro chuckled behind him, and doused the entire thing in a vinaigrette. Milk, Shiro had insisted for drinks, and Keith hadn't complained, especially when a chocolate option presented itself. Shiro had rolled his eyes then but hadn't dissuaded him.

"There's Matt," he said nudging Keith towards the seating area comprised of circular tables that fit six.

Keith blinked.  _That_ was Matt? He remembered Shiro had chuckled when first describing Matt as definitely 'not terrifying' and he was right on that end. Matt was slender, a mop of disheveled mousy brown hair sitting atop a widely grinning face that was adorned with a pair of wide-rimmed spectacles. He was such a contrast to Shiro – tall and built and buzzed haircut and sharp eyes – and  _this_ was Shiro's best friend?

Keith moved on auto-pilot to the table, setting his tray down with a slight rattle.

"Hey there," Matt waved a hand, meeting Keith's eyes and not lingering on the bruise like many would have. "I'm Matt—"

"Shiro's best friend," Keith blurted, still stuck on that bit.

Matt turned his attention to Shiro, who had sat next to him, and flung his arms over Shiro's shoulder. "Aww, Shiro! You said that about me? I'm your best friend? Really? Really really?"

"Until about ten seconds ago," Shiro replied, straight-faced, and Matt slunk back into his own seat with an exaggerated sigh. Shiro turned to Keith. "Yes, Matt is my best friend for reasons unknown still to me. Keith, this is Matt. Matt, behave."

"Have I ever done anything else?" Matt grinned and Shiro snorted and Keith was surprised to feel his own lips twitching into a smile. Matt was most  _definitely_ not a bully, he decided. "So," and that inquisitive stare that Keith did recognize – Shiro had the same one and he realized that Matt was more than what he appeared – "Shiro give you a tour yet? Simulation room? Ooh, how about the swimming pool?"

Shiro knew Matt knew the answer to those questions. But as he watched, Keith's face settled into something resembling excitement with each attraction the Garrison offered and Matt's easy style of speech. He had to remember, Matt was an older brother too to a fellow not quite social sibling.

John and Sara joined without fanfare about ten minutes later, smiling easily at Keith and re-introducing themselves, and then picking off of Matt's comments about the anti-gravity room and would Keith like to hear the story about the first time Shiro had gone in it? Shiro had flushed, not even exaggerated, but had offered no protest when Keith had cut eyes over to his and he'd quietly answered in the affirmative.

"You're beaming like a proud parent, my dear best friend," Matt whispered to him a little while later as Keith sat, entranced, as John acted out his story with meatballs and silverware.

"Stop that," Shiro elbowed him.

He did not deny it.

Keith looked so  _happy._

Sara caught his gaze over Keith's head and while she was smiling there was a question in her eyes, a concern and she lightly brought her own hand up to her cheek. Shiro winced but nodded. It wouldn't be a bad idea for a few others, especially those in the big brother program, to have a bit more insight. Keith needed support and they were all excellent candidates to do so.

He excused himself from the table to get dessert and Sara joined him a moment later.

"I don't need details," she said quietly, ladling pudding into a bowl. "Just… is Keith staying here? Permanently?"

"That's the goal," Shiro said, creating an ice cream sundae for Keith and loading it up. Keith needed the calories. "He's testing for the pilot program in February." He smiled. "He's going to be an amazing pilot. Better than me."

"Better than  _you?"_

"Better than me," Shiro repeated quietly and she drew in a sharp breath. "That's not the only reason though. I mean, it got him into the Garrison but even if he weren't a pilot…" he raised his own hand to his cheek. "His situation wasn't good."

"Foster system screwed up again, huh?" and her words were more than a little bitter. Shiro looked up from his debate over caramel or chocolate sauce (he later decided on both) at that. She gave him a sad smile. "Not something I advertise. I got lucky though; placed with a good home when I was thirteen and the couple ended up adopting me. They're closer than any blood family I've ever had." She placed a gentle hand on Shiro's arm. "You're changing that boy's life, Shiro. And I daresay he's changing yours."

Shiro nodded around the sudden lump in his throat. Sara patted his arm and then turned to grab her bowl. "Let's hurry back, shall we? I hope we didn't miss the part where you got stuck in the cooling fan."

"I hope we did," Shiro muttered without any actual heat.

They ended up staying in the cafeteria until the staff kicked them out around twenty hundred hours, exchanging stories about earlier escapades and Keith drinking in every word, especially stories about Shiro to fond smiles around the table. Matt had generously offered up the one about when Shiro had had to run out of the building during a fire drill wearing nothing but a towel and how some of the female classmen had thrown themselves at Shiro it had been up to he, Matt, to preserve Shiro's modesty from the fangirls. Shiro had nearly slunk under the table in mortification but hearing Keith's laughter – so much so that he was crying – made it a bit better. A bit.

But it had gotten late and although Keith had slept away the afternoon he was yawning again and rest had been on the doctor's orders so Shiro had bid good nights to everyone, beaming when Keith had done the same with a sleepy wave, and they'd taken their leave.

Keith had changed back into his pajamas, visited the bathroom, and crawled without protest into bed with a new set of icepacks. Shiro had dressed down too, sweats and a Galaxy Garrison tee-shirt, and perched on the edge of the bed again with another pain reliever and the water bottle. He hadn't thought to grab it to bring down to dinner so better a little later than never.

"Would you like a light left on?" Shiro asked as he tucked the blanket firmly in around Keith, smoothing it down on the edges. "Or a sound machine? Matt left his creepy heartbeat one in here as a prank but I think it makes other sounds too. Let me check—"

"Shiro," Keith interrupted and Shiro felt his ears redden. He had been rambling, hadn't he? This just felt somehow more final than earlier. They had made it through the first day. Keith was here. He was staying.

This was actually happening.

He'd woken up that morning as a student and pilot and was going to bed for all intents and purposes as all that plus an older brother. Commitment did not begin to describe it but Shiro was ready. Or, well, he was going to be ready because he refused to mess this up.

"I… I don't need any of that," Keith continued, voice softer. His fingers bunched the blanket together. He didn't need any of those things to make him feel safe because he already was. Shiro made him feel safe. He hadn't even tucked the knife under the bed like he tended to do at new foster homes, a just in case last defense. It was in the bottom drawer, still in his socks, and far, far away from reach.

"All right," Shiro reached up and ruffled his hair. Keith leaned into it, relishing in how  _warm_ Shiro was. "Anything though you—oh!" Shiro jerked to sitting. "The passcode! You'll need that to get back in the room." He grinned then and it looked to Keith a touch maniacal.

"I got him this time, thinking he's so smart," Shiro muttered, seemingly to himself, turning from Keith to glare at the door. "He'll see who's the last one laughing this time."

"Um, Shiro?"

"It's nice and simple for us and hopefully far too simple for him. He'll be sitting out there and get caught by curfew and I will not bail him out, I will not."

"Shiro?" Keith hedged, almost afraid to know.

Shiro blinked and then let out a low laugh. "Sorry, sorry. I debated using your birthday but he'd get it like that," he snapped his fingers. "The passcode, for now, is one-two-three-four. You just type it in and then hit the pound key and it'll unlock. Any questions?"

"Um… who is 'he'?"

Shiro laughed again, bright and carefree and Keith felt his own lips pulling up into a smile at the sound.

"Matt," he answered. "He enjoys hacking into my room and I tend to pick far too obvious of passcodes."

Matt again. Matt, who was a year younger, a different program entirely and did not live on Shiro's floor (he was on eight). Everyone at the Garrison seemed to know Shiro but how did Shiro know Matt?

He hadn't realized he'd asked the question out loud until Shiro chuckled again. "His dad introduced us. Thought we'd get along well and given my acceptance here he wanted to make sure I had a friend not gunning to be on my team for the accolades and since Matt was a year younger he was out of contention."

"Matt's dad works here?"

"Oh, yeah. You actually met him already. Dr. Holt."

"Doctor… Holt?" Keith repeated, eyes widening. The commander? The most decorated one the Garrison had ever seen?  _That_ man was Matt's dad? Keith's mind flashed to the man doing wheelies on the motorcycle and then to the dramatic positions Matt had thrown himself into throughout the evening. Yes. Yes, he could see the relation now.

But that meant that Shiro had known the commander before Matt? How? Why?

He didn't ask the question that time but Shiro seemed to hear it anyway. "I was personally recruited by the Garrison after I flew in one of their traveling simulators and broke every record they had." Shiro relayed such as a mere fact rather than the jaw-dropping statement it really was. But Keith was starting to get the feeling that Shiro really, really didn't like all of the extra fame and attention.

"The Garrison tried reaching out to my grandparents about my recruitment but they wanted nothing to do with a military school and wouldn't even give them the time of day. As you can imagine though, the Garrison doesn't quit easily. They sent Dr. Holt, who introduced himself as a doctor rather than a commander and is why I call him that even though he insists I call him Sam, and touted the Garrison's more research and space exploration angle rather than as a military power. Both that approach and Dr. Holt's charm won my grandparents over."

Shiro smiled, charcoal eye softening. "I wanted nothing more than to be a pilot. To go into space and see the stars and just how  _big_ the universe is and our part in it. They'd told me I was going to be a big part of the fighter pilot program and I admit, I didn't really understand it until I saw my face on a poster at the end of my first year. The fame is still something I don't really care for," Shiro added quietly and Keith winced. He'd been right.

"But," he met Keith's eyes, "it definitely played a role in getting you on campus and a tryout for the program."

"Shiro," Keith whispered, guilt pooling. "I didn't mean for—"

"I would do it all again for no other reason than to have you here, Keith," Shiro cut in, and there was no lie in his eyes. "Not for the money. Or the education. Or even the pilot slot for the Kerberos Mission. You."

And as he said it Shiro realized something from his own internal musings from earlier in the day. There was no question now. If it was between the Kerberos Mission, which was all he had ever dreamed of, or Keith's safety and happiness…

He would pick Keith. Somehow this boy he'd only known for a couple of weeks had dug so deep into his heart that any other course of action seemed pale in comparison to the colors and hope that burned so bright for Keith's future.

He hoped it wouldn't come to that. Kerberos was still far, far off. By the time it came around,  _if_ he was chosen, Keith would hopefully have carved out a niche for himself here, found friends and loved ones to support him while Shiro was away for almost a year. But were it to happen tomorrow he knew what his answer would be. And that scared him as much as it comforted him.

"But… but I'm nothing special," Keith choked out, breaking Shiro from his near heart-stopping revelation as to what all of this meant for his own future. "I'm just…"

"You're not just a foster kid. You never were just that," Shiro said gently, pushing aside his own worries that may never even come to pass. Keith was here and Keith was now.  _He_  was what mattered.

"I believe that you are capable of doing anything you put your mind to," he continued, placing a hand atop Keith's still twisted in the comforter. "Believe me when I say that."

"Why?" Keith whispered, lifting his eyes to meet Shiro's. " _How_ can you think that? About  _me?"_

"Because you are," Shiro said simply. "You have so much potential, Keith. I can see it. And I will  _never_ give up on you. But more importantly," his hand squeezed Keith's, "you can't give up on yourself. You  _are_ capable of doing amazing things, you just have to try."

"But what if I'm not? Wh-what if I don't get into the program?" For as much faith as Shiro had in him, Keith didn't have much in himself.

He wanted this more than anything, but if he were to be here for a few months, and then fail, then… then it would all be taken away. It was like the big brother program. A couple months of happiness that eventually would come to an end, except this was so much more than that.

"Oh, Keith," Shiro's voice was heavy. An arm descended carefully about Keith's shoulders then and Keith leaned into the hold, trying not to sniffle loudly. He just… he didn't want to lose this. To lose  _Shiro._ And if he messed up, if he was the screw-up everyone always told him he was, then he would. He'd lose  _everything._

"I'll say this," Shiro murmured, rubbing his thumb in circles on Keith's shoulder. "Even if you didn't make the program  _this_ time at barely fifteen, you will  _never_ go back there. Never. I swear it."

Keith blinked. All the paperwork he'd signed that morning had said if he did not pass then he would no longer be in the Garrison's care and would go back to the state. And the state meant the group home and he would  _never_ leave that place again until he turned eighteen, he knew that without a doubt.

"I'll find you somewhere personally," Shiro squeezed his shoulders. "A good family. Somewhere close by. Dr. Holt might even know a few people. Point is, you're not going back there, the foster system or the home, no matter what happens."

Keith let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, feeling tears pricking at his eyes again. He pressed his face against Shiro's side to hide them. He was so sick of crying today and yet his body just didn't want to stop.

"I've got you," Shiro murmured, echoing his words from that morning. "Everything is going to be all right now."

Keith slumped, exhausted with relief, in Shiro's hold. If Shiro said so…

Then he knew everything would be.

xxx

The next two weeks passed by in a blur. Keith still had to pinch himself some mornings to make sure he wasn't dreaming because it seemed to good to be true.

He'd made the decision, determination shining strong, that he was going to live up to Shiro's beliefs in him. He was going to get into the pilot program and no other alternative was acceptable. Shiro had held onto quite a number of his own textbooks and manuals from his earlier Garrison days and while Shiro did his own homework and studied for finals, coming up in the middle of December, Keith poured over his new materials.

They were… confusing. A lot of it went over his head because he had never actually learned how to drive or pilot or any of that. He'd always just… felt it. Once his hands were on the console, the shift stick, the handlebars he just  _knew,_ instinctually how to make the vehicle move.

Unfortunately saying so was not going to work very well on the written portion of the entry exam. So he  _had_ to learn this, even if he had to read the same page multiple times to commit its words to memory.

It wasn't just piloting and ship manuals and procedures he needed to learn. There were so many components of math that were required, astronomy, physics… he'd only been in geometry at school and while he'd understood the content it wasn't something that just came to him. Matt though had shown to be a surprisingly patient and good teacher and he would come over and sit with Keith on the floor of Shiro's room, bag of chips or popcorn open between the two of them, and gently steer him to finding the correct answers.

Keith had wondered about his actual school. He knew it was a bit of a drive, about an hour because of how far back the Garrison was set from town, but school was school, right? He was supposed to go to it.

Even if he  _really_ didn't want to. Garrett would be there, with all of his friends. He didn't want to say he was scared of them – he  _wasn't –_ but… Keith had hugged his arms tight about himself as he fell asleep propped up in Shiro's bed Sunday evening, dreading the morning.

But morning had come without a mention and Keith vaguely wondered if they'd honestly forgotten that he wasn't actually a student at the Garrison (yet). He'd been sitting with Shiro at breakfast, the cafeteria much more crowded today than last night and Keith was more than aware of the looks being shot towards him and Shiro, who was ignoring them with what Keith assumed was practiced ease, when Dr. Holt had strolled in.

There'd been a screeching of chairs as students hurried to stand and salute – Shiro told him later he'd teach him the proper way to address commanding officers – as the commander made his way towards their table. Shiro had gotten up and performed the same salute with sharp precision but his eyes were smiling and the commander, after returning his version, had slumped at their table and bemoaned that he needed coffee and a croissant or he wasn't going to make it.

Yes, Keith had noted. He was  _definitely_ related to Matt.

The commander had perked up though after Shiro nudged over the spare cup of black coffee with two sugar he'd fixed with a face earlier, no doubt already anticipating the commander's arrival. Dr. Holt, after downing it in a few gulps, had explained that while Shiro was in classes during the day, Keith would be set up at the tutoring lab with Garrison students who had been certified to act as tutors.

Keith hadn't been sure what to think, but he'd had nothing to worry about. Sara had ended up being his writing and English tutor and one other senior and a junior had been assigned to help him with math and science. It was a nice change of pace, Sara told him, as she was used to dealing with snotty first and second years whose professors had sent them over and they didn't think they should have to be there.

The Garrison, despite primarily being math and science and space along with its military and survival component, did still cover all standard college curriculum in the first and second years, and where he was in his own freshman high school courses was easy enough for the older students to pick up.

It helped too that it wasn't one-on-one. Keith set up at a table and the tutors would rotate between him and other students seeking additional assistance and he never felt put on the spot, even when Daniel (science) would get really excited and talk so loud he'd draw everyone's attention.

Keith fell into the routine. Breakfast with Shiro at oh seven hundred hours (he picked up the Garrison's military time quickly) and then Shiro walked him to the tutoring center for oh seven hundred thirty hours where he stayed until twelve hundred, which is when Shiro's classes finished for the day. They'd go to lunch and then spend the remainder of the afternoon in a conglomeration of studying, stories, campus tours and sometimes errands out to town to get off campus and explore some of the town's sights.

They'd gone shopping that first Monday for the clothes Shiro had insisted on buying him. Keith couldn't even remember the last time he'd gone into a store other than the few times he'd accompanied a foster parent grocery shopping until he'd grown old enough where he was just left home alone. And more than that, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had clothes that  _he_ had picked out. Everything he had before were donated items and the closest he'd gotten was picking out his hooded jacket from the pile before the other boys in the home had descended on it.

He'd found a jacket at one of the stores; a red cropped one with white and yellow accents that he'd been drawn to. It would be  _perfect_ for riding a motorcycle, or maybe even a hoverbike (he'd seen a few parked around the Garrison) if they would let him someday.

But… it was too big.

It was also rather expensive.

Shiro added it to the pile anyways. When Keith had tried to protest, it was too much, it didn't even  _fit_ , Shiro had smiled softly and murmured, " _You'll grow into it,"_ and that had been that. Keith had taken to sleeping with it, cuddling it to his chest and ironing out the wrinkles each week to Shiro's amusement.

His bruises were finally starting to fade from purple and black to a more greenish yellow, although the one on his face still garnered far too many looks for his comfort. No one had asked him to explain, most likely thinking it was from a fight, but he'd seen the looks exchanged amongst the seniors in the big brother program when he and Shiro had arrived the next Saturday.

They were still going to the program as Shiro said it was good for him to mingle with kids his own age. It was a sobering thought though that for all of the other kids when the program ended so too did their contact with the older students. He couldn't even begin to describe how lost he would feel if the program had gone as intended and everything had just…  _ended._ He'd expressed such thoughts to Shiro one evening and Shiro had quietly whispered back that most he knew of were exchanging phone numbers and email addresses to remain in touch.

Shiro didn't know of the extent of the other relationships formed, but he knew that none of the Galaxy Garrison students were going to be just walking away at the end of the program. These kids they'd been seeing for nine weeks had been more than just the community service project they'd signed up for. They'd changed them all.

Although, Shiro had smiled softly as Keith and another young teen played a very terrible game of catch although with large smiles and friendly ribbing, he had a feeling his life, his future, had veered onto another path in ways he could not have expected.

And he was more than content with it.

Keith's favorite memory though, and he had so many now that he grinned widely just thinking about that, had been when Shiro had let him fly one of the flight simulators.

They were only open for third year and older students, minimum rank a junior pilot, but since they were required for the entrance exam Shiro had gotten permission for Keith to at least try it out.

And his expectations had been beyond exceeded.

Just like when he'd introduced Keith to driving Vanessa Shiro had gone over the controls and then settled into the co-pilot's chair to see what Keith made of the simulation of flying a small jet plane. Most crashed within the minute on their first try.

Keith cleared the simulation.

Shiro had been speechless, gaping as shy but bright purple eyes had turned to him, not realizing the scope of what he'd just done. Because the only other person to ever fly a perfect simulation on their first try…

Had been Shiro.

His face had almost broke from grinning then. There was no way Keith wasn't making the program. Absolutely none. Even if he completely bombed the written portion with a score like that on the simulation the Garrison would  _never_ let him go. He was going to be a pilot and he was going to be the best one the Garrison had ever had.

He hadn't even been able to express such sentiments before Matt's loud cheering came over the headsets (he had been in charge of running the simulation with permission from his dad) and demanding they all go out for milkshakes to celebrate the best pilot the Garrison had ever seen.

Keith had looked a bit stricken at that as he glanced at Shiro, but Shiro had nipped that right in the bud with a grin and a hug and an agreement that milkshakes were definitely needed to celebrate. Keith  _was_ an amazing pilot and Shiro had no qualms about relinquishing the title. Although…

Keith was not going to want to be the Garrison's poster boy and Shiro didn't want him to. Keith wanted the attention even less than he did and Shiro would do all he could to protect him from the somewhat darker side of such fame. But that was all far off in the future; Keith was just fifteen and wouldn't be doing flight simulations for another couple years at least. Although, Shiro had the feeling they'd be making a number of exceptions for this prodigy.

Keith was becoming more and more aware of the fame too in regards to Shiro. It wasn't just his popularity among the students or the posters plastered with his face in the room as well as on Garrison marketing materials. It was the way he saw in the few instances he and Shiro had encountered a staff or command member while around campus, the respect they gave him and the way they spoke, treating him as an equal.

It was the way nearly everyone would find a way to bring up the Kerberos Mission and how Shiro was going to "make them proud" or "propel the Garrison to new heights" or "he was destined for the role." And although Shiro smile's would become just a tad tighter at the heavy praise whenever Kerberos was brought up he would light up, genuine excitement and his gestures would become just a touch more animated.

He talked about it with Keith too when Keith had asked for more details outside of what little had been made public. And Shiro  _really_ wanted to go to Kerberos. It wouldn't be for almost three more years; the pilot would be chosen in two years (and Shiro, assuming he made it through his first year as an officer was a prime candidate although Shiro had said there were  _many_ others even from outside the Garrison who would be applying) and then there would be a year of preparation and working with the team.

Shiro had sworn Keith to secrecy and relayed that at the moment Dr. Holt was the primary candidate to lead the expedition. The only slot that wasn't really up for contention yet was the programmer/engineer as while Dr. Holt had the necessary science background it was hard to find a programmer with same. This was just the initial mission, not a full scope, but it would be almost a year long journey with five months of travel on each end to reach Kerberos, and assuming it went well a larger team would be assembled later with actual scientists and a full crew. The priority for the Kerberos Mission was to make it safely there and back and determine if the satellite was a viable study and having another scientist on board would be vital but there was only so much room, hence the search for a candidate with both qualifications.

Matt, Shiro had whispered, looking around even though it was just the two of them in Shiro's (well, their, as Shiro insisted) room, was interested in applying although he hadn't told Dr. Holt yet. It would be a near thing as Matt would only have one year of being an officer under his belt since he was a year younger, but Shiro was ecstatic at the idea. Keith faintly wondered if it was a good idea to have both Holts in such a small, enclosed place with Shiro for nearly a year's time. Shiro was going to come back with gray hair, he was sure of it.

What it all boiled down to was that Shiro  _really_ wanted to go to Kerberos and he had a very, very good chance of being selected.

Keith was excited for him. He loved watching Shiro pull out charts and diagrams of the Kerberos satellite, of space, the way his words would blur in his enthusiasm as he talked about the route and the ship that was being built for it and how  _amazing_ and  _big_ the universe was. It was a passion he well understood well, even if he was far more interested in remaining on Earth himself.

He wanted nothing more than for Shiro to be selected and become the star that Shiro wanted to be, not what propaganda had dictated. Forget the universe;  _Shiro_ was amazing and Keith couldn't wait for Shiro's dream to come true.

Even if… even if he'd really miss him. But it wasn't for a long while still, Keith comforted himself. And he would never want to get in the way of Shiro's happiness. He would do whatever he could to make sure Shiro got to live his dream because Shiro deserved all the universe had to offer.

Which was why Keith was so blindsided by what happened next.

It was the Sunday evening before finals week and Shiro had retired to bed early, even for him, at about twenty hundred hours. Keith wasn't surprised; he had spent the entire day feverishly pouring over notes for a cumulative calculus final to the point that Matt had had to take away the textbook to get him to stop.

Matt had quietly confided to Keith that math was Shiro's weakest subject and while Shiro didn't need to pass that class with an A for his pilot track, Shiro was a perfectionist and would not accept anything less. His grandparents too, who Matt dropped had raised Shiro although said nothing else on the matter, were very strict about grades and those expectations - sometimes a little too high, Matt had muttered bitterly - had followed Shiro for all of his life.

Shiro had been so exhausted that after the late dinner he'd tumbled into bed and been asleep not long after. Keith had quietly spent the rest of the evening watching one of the animes Shiro had recommended for him on Shiro's laptop with the headphones on, sprawled on the large rug in the room.

A glance at the laptop clock had revealed it to be nearing twenty-three hundred hours and Keith had hurriedly gotten up to make a last stop to the bathroom before curfew kicked in in fifteen minutes. Students were allowed out of bed for the bathroom but Keith had no desire to test the leniency of that rule.

The bathroom had been empty when he arrived - most students like Shiro in bed early or otherwise pulling all-nighters frantically cramming - but as Keith was finishing up the door was pulled open and three students entered. He recognized one as one of the boys that greeted Shiro every morning. But unlike the smile he wore then he was wearing a scowl and a sheaf of papers were clenched in his hand. Keith internally winced. Looked like someone else was having a hard studying night too.

Keith politely moved over away from the sink he'd been in front of, shifting to the flat portion of the counter to finish putting his toothbrush and damp washcloth back in the small caddy Shiro had bought for him.

"What are you doing here?"

The words were lowly spoken and Keith turned slightly, confused. Were they talking to him?

"What are you doing here?" the question was repeated and Keith realized yes, they were addressing him. His first instinct was to point out the obvious - hygiene, very important, hadn't they heard of it at this age? - but the witty comeback that Matt would have roared at died on his tongue at the narrowed expressions all zeroed in on him.

What? What was going on?

His stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"I—" he went to speak, wondering if maybe they thought he was out past curfew, but a different boy cut him off.

"I know what he's doing." The tone hardened. "He's distracting Shiro."

...what?

The biggest of the boys took a step forward and Keith hated how he instinctively took one backwards, back pressing up against the edge of the counter, to keep the distance between them.

He didn't want a fight. He didn't want trouble. He swallowed thickly. And here he'd thought that bullies all eventually grew up.

"That sounds right," agreed the third. "He's going to be the reason Shiro isn't picked for Kerberos."

"...what?" and Keith realized the small gasp had come from him. He shook his head. "N-no. Shiro—"

"Hasn't put in extra hours in the sims since you got here," interrupted the senior Keith had seen before, waving the papers. "His team placed  _second_ on the last training run. You know the last time he placed second was?  _Never."_

"He dropped in class rankings for astrophysics," spoke the second boy. "And got a B on his last engineering assignment."

"And nothing is different except one  _little_ thing," said the largest boy. " _You."_ Hands pushed forward at the last word, shoving Keith up against the counter and cold stone biting into his lower back that had nothing on the vice clenching about his heart.

"I, I d-didn't—" he tried to explain and was cut off again.

"Didn't what? Realize you're ruining Shiro's life?" The hands pressing on his shoulders tightened and Keith choked back the whimper as they dug into the still healing bruises while his brain stuttered on the words.

Ruining Shiro's life?

"Only the best of the best will be selected for Kerberos," explained the sandy haired boy with the papers. "Shirogane  _was_ one of those. But thanks to you he clearly has a different set of priorities.  _You_ are going to cost him this chance."

What? No. No. That wasn't...

"Look, kid," sighed the third student. "We're just trying to look out for Shiro's best interests. He represents  _all_ of us here and we want the best for him. We want him to succeed. And you? You're hurting him."

"Hurting him?" Keith repeated, voice small. No. He wasn't.

Was he?

The hands loosened on his shoulders and Keith's feet fell flush back down to the floor, hands limp at his sides as the boy stepped back, his own arms crossed over a broad chest and a stern frown on his face.

"If you care at all about Shiro you'll get out of his life. Here," the papers were shoved against Keith's chest and he mechanically moved a hand to hold them there. "Look at these. See what you're doing to him. And then… then leave before you ruin his chances anymore."

That seemed to be the cue as all of them turned, filing out of the bathroom and leaving Keith trembling against the counter.

They had to be lying.

He wasn't hurting Shiro.

He glanced at the papers, the proof, of what they claimed and his stomach twisted painfully.

He wasn't hurting Shiro.

...was he?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, fluff, fluffy angst, Matt (he's his own category, don't judge), cuddles and then wrap it all up with angst-angst. Delicious.
> 
> Enjoy the meal? Please leave a comment below! (pretty please do so, authors really appreciate them). Update schedule is the same; up to you if it's this Saturday or next Tuesday. Look forward to hearing your comments on the chapter!


	3. Three

 

Keith didn't sleep that night.

He'd crept back into the dorm room, silently changed into pajamas, and then crawled into the cot and pulled the blankets up fully over him, hiding both himself and the papers from view.

The papers that proved everything the boys had said.

He'd read them huddled at the base of the bathroom counter, eyes tearing over every line and record. Shiro and his team had placed second in their last run and it had been marked as a pilot error for the fault that cost them the score. The logbook showed that Shiro, normally at the simulations once a day, hadn't gone a single time since Keith had arrived at the Garrison. They showed test scores and where Shiro's had fallen to. All of the lower scores were dated in the few days leading up to his arrival and then after it.

He…

He really was hurting Shiro.

And Shiro didn't even realize it.

Keith hadn't known how to broach the topic when Shiro "woke" him up for breakfast, opting to feign sleep as the last thing Shiro needed to learn was that he hadn't slept all night and then he'd be worried going into his calculus final and then he'd do poorly and it would be all Keith's fault.

Shiro didn't seem to notice that Keith was being quieter than normal, mumbling formulas under his breath as they made their way to the cafeteria, and Keith was prepared to say he'd stayed up too late watching anime if it came up.

Shiro had steered them to an open table after fixing bowls of oatmeal and english muffins with jam, still mumbling, but Keith had frozen and nearly lost his grip on his breakfast tray.

Because sitting at the table right next to the one Shiro was already settling down at were the three boys from last night and Keith was hit with their words as though they were hissing them right into his ear.

" _He's distracting Shiro."_

" _Didn't what? Realize you're ruining Shiro's life?"_

" _You are going to cost him this chance."_

" _You're hurting him."_

" _Leave before you ruin his chances anymore."_

"-eith?"

Keith jolted at the sound of Shiro's voice, dragging his eyes to where warm charcoal were wide with concern.

Oh no. Oh no. Shiro couldn't be worried over him. Not now.

"You okay?" Shiro asked gently.

"Y-yeah," he managed, realizing then he was still standing in front of the table and took a seat, just in time as his legs were trembling.

Shiro did not look convinced and leaned over, pressing a cool hand up under Keith's bangs. Keith's cheeks darkened as the other boys' eyes narrowed at him from over Shiro's shoulder. "You're a little warm,"he murmured. "Do you feel sick? We can go see Dr. Bai-"

"I'm fine," Keith cut in. "Just… just didn't sleep well."

Shiro chuckled at that. "I don't normally sleep half as well as I did before a big test like this." He reached out and ruffled Keith's hair. "Apparently I gave you some of those nerves, huh? Sorry, buddy, but thanks the assist."

Keith's stomach twisted. Shiro was  _thanking_ him. Him, the boy who was screwing up Shiro's chances to live his dream.

Shiro's expression morphed back to concern and Keith swallowed thickly. He was  _really_ messing up this morning.

"You really don't look good," Shiro's hands was back on his forehead. "A little clammy too." He nodded, decision made. "I think we need to visit the med bay."

"N-no," Keith stuttered out. "Shiro, your final-"

"Can wait," Shiro interrupted firmly. His tone softened. "You're my top priority, Keith."

Keith felt his stomach turn again and he pressed his hands to it. The words were meant to be comforting, he knew, but they just made him feel worse.

"And now you are definitely looking a little green," Shiro stood up, breakfast abandoned. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you to the doctor."

Keith had no choice but to go then and his stomach was knotting itself so bad he really thought he might be sick.

"I...I can go myself," he whispered as Shiro directed him to the elevator. "Your final-"

"Can keep waiting," Shiro hit the button to go downstairs. "I'm in no particular hurry to spend the next few hours doing math problems anyway."

"But-"

"Keith," Shiro didn't quite crouch down as they waited for the elevator, but he lowered himself closer to Keith's height. "It's all right. I promise. The final will still be there when I get to class. Okay?"

Keith managed a nod. Protesting was useless at this point and he couldn't find the words to explain what was really causing him to not feel well.

The medical bay was surprisingly busy when they arrived, a number of students sitting in the waiting room and looking decidedly peakish.

"First year jitters," Shiro whispered to him quietly as they got into line behind a student who kept coughing into her hand. "And," he amended his statement as one student sneezed so loud that Keith jumped, "some colds too."

Helen was one of the nurses on duty and she sent a beaming smile their way that Shiro returned but Keith could barely twitch his lips up when they reached the desk.

"Poor thing," Helen clucked her tongue. "Coming down with something, hm? Let's see what we can do."

She led Keith and Shiro into an empty exam room and gestured for Keith to sit on the table. He did so, hunching over his now painfully twisted stomach, made worse as Shiro came to stand next to him and rub his back comfortingly.

"Let me just grab a quick temperature," Helen said, smoothing Keith's hair away from his ear and placing the thermometer in. A quick beep later and she gave a nod at the display. "Ninety-nine point four. A little warm but nothing too bad. Did you sleep all right, sweetheart?"

"...not really," Keith admitted. Or, really, not at all.

Helen hummed. "Your stomach looks like it's hurting too, huh? Anything else?"

Keith mutely shook his head.

"Have you felt the urge to vomit? Any bowel issues?"

Keith colored slightly but shook his head. He wasn't sick. Well, not from any bug. He was sick with guilt but there was no easily fixing that.

"And when did this start?"

"Last night," came the whisper.

"Some rest and fluids is what I'd recommend for now and see if this doesn't clear itself up," Helen said. "We have some beds in back if you'd like to lie down here, or you can return to your room…" she trailed off as Shiro shook his head at that.

Keith was a minor and as such could not be left unattended other than trips to the bathroom. Normally he'd be at the tutoring center but it was closed during finals week so Shiro had made arrangements for Keith to have a table at the research library under the eye of the librarian and his staff while he was taking his finals. He'd brought his laptop with so Keith could browse online or watch more anime but the idea of sitting him up there in one of the hard-backed chairs and tables while he wasn't feeling well…

"You okay to stay here?" Shiro asked, rubbing the thin shoulder that he could feel trembling slightly. "I'll pick you up around noon and see if you're feeling up for lunch. Sound good?"

Keith nodded.

"All right." Shiro bent his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Keith's head, an action that he'd repeated every night except the previous since Keith had moved in. This time though, instead of leaning into the touch Keith's shoulders bunched below his hand and he pulled the slightest bit away.

Germs, Shiro reasoned. Of course Keith wouldn't want him to catch anything if he was indeed sick.

His own stomach twinged though as Keith kept his eyes lowered. Was Keith upset with him? About going to the medical bay?

"Okay," Shiro cleared his throat, gathering up his book bag but leaving the laptop behind. "I'll see you in a few hours then. Hope you feel better."

"Shiro?"

Keith's voice sounded small, but at least a pair of amethyst eyes were meeting his own again. "Um, good luck."

Shiro chuckled. "Thanks, buddy. I'm gonna need it."

Keith's expression shuttered at that and Shiro blinked.

What… had just happened?

Keith just wasn't feeling well, he reassured himself. That was all this was.

Everything would be back to normal by lunch.

He was sure of it.

xxx

When Shiro came back at noon after a grueling morning of both the calculus final and one of two engineering finals, it was to find Keith sound asleep on one of the medical bay beds, curled up around a spare pillow and bedding bunched in his hands.

"I don't think he slept much at all last night," Helen said, standing next to Shiro as he gazed at the slumbering figure. "Fell asleep within the hour of you leaving and hasn't so much as moved since."

"I've probably been stressing him out with all this studying," Shiro said softly. "He's picking up on my nerves, I think."

"My orders then are a relaxing evening," Helen instructed.

Shiro gave her a look. "I have  _finals,_ " he stressed. "I have to study."

"And what, pray tell, are you going to learn tonight that you haven't during the semester?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shiro chuckled at that. "You have a point."

"Of course I do."

Shiro didn't really have anything to study for tonight anyways. Tomorrow morning he had his second engineering final and then navigation; both of which were practical application and if he didn't know it now he wasn't going to. Then that evening he had the piloting simulation; both solo and with his team and there really wasn't anything to do to prepare except a good night's rest. Keith would appreciate the break too, he was sure, as while the younger boy hadn't had any real finals he'd been non-stop reading the texts Shiro had provided for his own exam in February.

"Keith," Shiro gave Keith's shoulder a gentle shake. "Keith."

Other than a soft mumble Keith didn't react.

"Keith…"

He was well and truly out of it, Shiro realized. And even in sleep he looked tired, face still drawn.

Well, there was an easy solution to this.

Shiro adjusted his messenger bag to one side after putting the laptop back in, and then slipped one hand beneath Keith's shoulders and the other under the bend of his knees. In one mostly smooth movement, Keith still holding tight to the pillow, Shiro lifted the young teen into his arms, adjusting his grip so Keith's head was pillowed against his chest and securing his hand more tightly around Keith's shoulders.

He was so  _small._

"He's put on two pounds since he got here," Helen said, apparently able to read minds. "It's not much but with continued regular meals it will go up, and his height hopefully to follow."

"Thanks for taking care of him," Shiro said, gazing fondly down at the dark head.

"I should be saying that to you," Helen countered. She patted Shiro's upper arm. "You're doing an amazing thing for this boy, Takashi."

"Well, he's an amazing kid," Shiro said. An amazing kid who even at a light ninety some pounds was starting to get a little heavy the longer he was standing there.

"Get out of here," Helen gave him a gentle nudge. "And don't let me see you until after the holidays. Have a good one, dear."

"You too."

Shiro made his way slowly through the halls, keeping his gait as steady as possible so he didn't wake Keith who outside of another sleepy mumble had not so much as twitched.

Within the minute Shiro was aware they were attracting stares. He was used to them; the awe somehow still never fading from his fellow Garrison cadets despite how hard he tried to show that he was a student just like them.

These were different though. He felt his cheeks heating at the clearly distinct cooing sounds a good chunk of the female population was making and the quiet, but fond, chuckles from others.

Most still had no idea who Keith was although Matt had informed him the rumor mill had pegged it accurately as a kid from the big brother program as it had been no secret that Shiro and many other seniors had been a part of it although why Keith was staying in the dorms was another question and one that Shiro had not personally been asked and had no desire to answer.

Still, despite never saying anything those that got into the Garrison were generally a smart bunch. If they'd seen Keith with the neon bruise on his face and knew what program Shiro had been volunteering at it wouldn't take too much to put two and two together. He had no desire though to comment on rumors or even the truth; all that mattered was that Keith was here, he was going to be admitted into the program in February, and from there the rumor mill would go in another direction about Shiro likely recruiting Keith for his insane talent and  _that_ would be Keith's start here.

By the time Shiro made it back to the elevators to the residence floors he had managed to will his cheeks back to pale from the continued smiles and awws that followed him, meeting many with his own smile. With an assist from a passing student to summon the elevator and then get to the right floor, Shiro made it without incident to his room. He had to awkwardly bobble Keith in his arms to reach the keypad - passcode still the same as Matt had yet to crack this one - but managed without rousing Keith.

Shiro settled the sleeping form down onto the cot, hospital pillow still clutched in his arms. He pulled the blanket up, pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead, and then headed for his own bed, more tired than hungry for lunch.

Besides, he'd been told to relax and there was nothing more relaxing than sleeping and who was he to ignore very sound medical advice?

Sleep was upon him in seconds.

xxx

He awoke a few hours later to the soft sounds of Matt cursing and he jolted upright at that, bleary eyes zooming in on where Matt was sitting on the floor across from Keith and clearly losing in whatever card game they were playing.

"Language," he slurred.

Matt laughed out loud at that, which turned into a bark when Shiro continued to stare. "You're serious," he gaped after a moment. "You're seriously telling me not to swear."

"I'm not a kid," Keith fixed him with a look that had Shiro smiling despite the narrowed gaze.

"Of course not," he agreed. "But still, no swearing."

"How badly did that calculus final mess with you?" Matt scrambled to his feet and pressed a hand to Shiro's forehead.

"Um… how did the final go?" Keith piped up, meeting Shiro's eyes for a split second before glancing away.

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be," Shiro replied. "Although not sure I'm going to get an 'A'. Maybe, but it'll be close." He let out a rueful laugh. "Probably should have hit the books a bit earlier."

Keith's eyes dipped down with a quiet, "oh."

"Well, you can't be perfect all the time," Matt clapped a hand on Shiro's back. "A 'B' will be humbling for you."

"Gee, thanks," but a smile tugged on his lips. He glanced over to Keith, who was focused on his cards and the smile fell.

Matt followed his gaze, caught Shiro's eye and then gave a tiny shrug of his shoulders. Meaning that Keith had not been pulling the wallflower act just a few minutes ago and that meant… whatever was going on was because of Shiro.

"Hey, buddy," he joined Keith on the ground, bumping their knees together. "You feeling all right?"

"I'm fine."

Shiro did not like that answer, nor the way Keith was still not meeting his eyes. "Did… I do something?" he put forth carefully. He couldn't fix the problem if he had no idea what it was, even though other than a possible forced trip to the medical wing he had no idea what would have caused this.

 _That_ garnered a reaction and Keith flipped his head up, eyes wide. "No! No. You…" his voice trailed off. "No. I… I…" Keith wiped a hand across his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Shiro said, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. "If something is bothering you though you know I'm always here to listen, right?"

Keith swallowed thickly. "Did… did you really get a 'B'?"

Matt sighed dramatically. "And Shiro has officially fallen from his pedestal. His perfect record tarnished, no longer an idol to be worshipped. Oh, the horror."

But the display didn't draw a smile from Keith as Shiro had expected. Instead his eyes became a tad bright and Matt looked aghast at the reaction.

"I don't know yet," Shiro said quietly, "but even if I did it's not for you to worry about, all right?"

"But… what about Kerberos?"

Shiro blinked. What?

"One little 'B' isn't going to affect Shiro's chances," Matt cut in, clearly understanding how Kerberos equaled calculus, "especially in a non-core like calc for a fighter pilot… Now, if he went on a downward spiral on his navigation and piloting courses - which will  _never_ happen - there'd be some concern, but this? Nothing to worry about."

Keith finally raised his head. "If… if I hadn't made you late, would-"

"No, buddy," Shiro interrupted that time. "None of that. And I had plenty of time to finish, promise. The trip to the med bay had nothing to do with my score. Okay?"

"...okay."

And while Keith still wasn't smiling he was meeting Shiro's eyes again and the pinched look had vanished from between his eyes.

"Good," Shiro reached over and ruffled Keith's hair, relieved when this time Keith leaned into it instead of away as kiss had prompted that morning. "How about we head down for dinner? Don't know about you guys, but I am  _starving."_

Keith nodded and accepted Shiro's hand to pull him to his feet. Shiro's words and Matt's reassurances had forced the worst of the sick feeling away again and he had to try and keep it that way. He did  _not_ want Shiro worrying over him again because it would only distract him from other more important things, like his big simulation finals tomorrow. And maybe... maybe the other boys were wrong. Yes, Shiro's scores had dropped but a B on his calculus final didn't sound like it would actually hurt his chances. Maybe things were actually going to be okay.

As if hearing his thoughts Shiro grinned and nudged Keith as they headed for the cafeteria. "Guess what? I got permission for you to sit with the other students to watch the simulations."

Keith's feet ground to a halt and he stared up at Shiro, mouth agape but this time with pure excitement that overrode the rest of the unease. He actually got to see Shiro  _fly?_

"Really?"

"Really."

"You'll get to see everyone's, actually," Shiro explained, stepping into the food line. "Solo simulations for pilots first and then the group simulations with the teams after. It'll be a bit of a long night, but-"

But he needn't have worried. Keith was practically vibrating with excitement and Shiro chuckled.

"What's the simulation like? What are you flying? Does your ship have guns? What are you fighting? Do you go into space? What-?"

"Whoa, breathe, buddy," Shiro cautioned even as he laughed with delight.  _There_ was Keith again; bright and inquisitive and  _happy._ Whatever had been bothering him before seemed to have vanished as sure as the stomachache.

"Oh boy, here we go," Matt bemoaned, but he was smiling too and settled down at the table with them and his overflowing tray of food.

"Okay, so," Shiro began, turning to his eager-eyed audience, "the simulation starts…"

xxx

Keith gripped the railing overlooking the simulation chamber, eyes affixed on the giant screen overhead and the score flashing across it.

1898\. The highest score that had yet come across and above it was the name Shirogane, Takashi and to the side were a list of other numbers from previous simulation run Shiro had done in ascending date order.

1845\. 1888. 1946. 2001.

The audience all around him was applauding loudly as Shiro exited the metal simulation room even though Shiro had told Keith earlier that the observation deck was soundproofed and those on the simulator floor could not hear any of the noise.

But Keith…

Keith was not cheering.

Because that score?

That score was not Shiro's best. Not even close. Shiro had been  _amazing_ to watch, that Keith acknowledged. Compared to the other pilots his flying had seemed effortless as he directed the simulation through the skies of both Earth and then transitioned into various space atmospheres of varying gravities and densities with a whole host of navigational challenges. Keith could have watched him fly forever.

And it's not that Shiro had made any glaring mistakes. But his ship had been clipped by an asteroid. He'd lost points for one of the landings that wasn't as smooth as it could have been. His timestamp had been ticking slower in some parts than any previous. And while Shiro had told him the simulations were never the same it was still a large enough of a gap score.

And Keith had the sinking feeling he knew why.

Shiro hadn't been practicing. He had the logs to prove it.

And  _he_ was the reason why.

A body pressed up next to Keith and he paid it no mind – everyone was jostling at the front of the deck – his eyes still affixed to the board and stomach twisting.

"You better hope he aces the group sim."

Keith startled, blood freezing as he knew that voice. Ever so slowly he turned his head, taking in the large profile of the boy who had pinned him up against the counter. His hands tightened on the railing.

"See him?" the student nodded his head to the right and Keith followed the gaze to where a middle-aged man dressed not in the Garrison uniform but a suit and tie was standing. "He's on the board of directors for Kerberos. He's  _scouting_ Shirogane. And that performance?" The dark gaze turned back to Keith. "Not good enough. And I wonder why."

Keith swallowed, summoning what little courage he had, comforted by the fact he was surrounded by others. This older boy… he wouldn't do anything here, right? "He… he still got the best score."

"But he's not competing against these people for Kerberos, now is he?"

Keith had nothing to say to that.

"Good job screwing up Shiro's life," the boy sneered, stepping away. "I hope you can live with yourself."

Keith remained at the railing, heart thumping so loudly the excited chatter of the students and staff around him became white noise.

Had he… had he already ruined Shiro's chances?

He looked again to the suited man, whose large lips were pushed out in a frown. He did not look happy.

What… What had Keith  _done?_

He had hurt Shiro. He had. Even if Shiro didn't realize it that was what Keith had done.

He had to fix it.

He had to fix all of it.

He…

He had to go.

He was a distraction. He was going to cost Shiro the one chance to live his dream, to go to Kerberos.

Shiro had given him  _so_ much.

He couldn't let him give any more.

He had to go.

Keith slipped away from the railing and through the crowds. No one would miss him, too busy with the other simulations. And he had to get away before Shiro found out and tried to stop him. Because Shiro didn't know how to be selfish and Keith couldn't take any more of his life away from him.

He had to go.

xxx

"Shiro."

The greeting was curt and Shiro looked up from shrugging off his flight suit following his solo simulation run and preparing to get dressed in the team version. He had done well, very well, the best of the class. But it hadn't been his personal best and Shiro was trying hard not to beat himself up about it and the few mistakes he'd made that should never have happened. He couldn't outdo his record every time after all and he was still going to pass at the top and with an A. That was all he could ask for.

Adam, a sandy haired fellow senior and also in the fighter pilot track, who had scored much lower but a still respectable B-, was standing next to the bench with a frown.

Shiro found himself frowning too. Adam was normally cheerful, greeting him every morning in the hall. Shiro knew the other boy admired him, (he was what Matt called a "fanboy") but such a thing didn't even phase Shiro anymore. He couldn't control what people thought of him; all he could do was keep putting his best foot forward with a smile and try to keep being this person the Garrison wanted him to be.

"What's up?" Shiro asked, shooting him a small smile but Adam's expression didn't change.

"Do you want to go to Kerberos?"

Shiro blinked at the question, meeting the dark brown gaze. "Of course." That was a dream that both he and the Garrison shared.

"And you're willing to do  _anything_ to make that a reality, right?"

Shiro didn't like the emphasis there, the almost accusatory stare. He cut right to it, in no mood for games. "What are you asking, Adam?"

Adam jerked his head towards Shiro's open locker where a number of photos of family and friends hung, but his gaze was angled at the shot of Shiro and Keith taken selfie style with the penguins at the zoo. If you looked closely you could see that Keith's eyes were still a tad red from crying on the bench a little bit before, but his smile was wide and carefree and he was  _happy,_ his expression only matched by Shiro's grin behind him.

"Who is that kid to you, Shiro? Is he worth Kerberos?" The coldness in Adam's tone sent chills down Shiro's spine and his own gaze narrowed.

Shiro glanced at the photo, at Keith's bright smile that hid still sad eyes. That picture was all the answer he needed.

Charcoal eyes met snapping brown with a cool fire."Yes."

Adam's frown morphed into a scowl. "You'd give up everything for some kid off the streets?"

Shiro's lips thinned. "What I do with my life is up to me. And I never said  _anything_ about giving up." Not on Keith. Not on Kerberos. Not on his own dreams. He had no idea where this was coming from but he did not care for it. Not one bit. "My future is my own, Adam," his tone was sharper than Shiro normally allowed himself to be, always conscious of his role and image, but this needed said and it needed to be said clearly. "Not yours. Not anyone else's."

If Shiro wasn't selected for Kerberos he knew the Galaxy Garrison would be disappointed. He'd be disappointed too. Even if another pilot from the Garrison was chosen, and there were some excellent candidates that it very well could be, Shiro had been their rising star, their literal face, for the last four years and onwards.

But there had never been a guarantee no matter how talented he was or how much support he had been given. The odds were in his favor but it wasn't a done deal. Shiro had known that, had accepted it.

Apparently not everyone had and they were looking for a scapegoat if things went south. And Shiro would  _not_ allow Keith to be pegged as such.

Adam shook his head. "You're a good person, Shiro. Too good. And maybe it's time you got a little selfish before you lose everything you've worked for."

And before Shiro could even think of a proper response Adam was leaving, the locker room door slamming shut behind him. Shiro stared after it, lips pulled into a tight line.

Is that what people thought? That Keith was hurting Shiro's chances of going to Kerberos?

He let out a soft snort. They were foolish if they thought so. Shiro would fail or succeed on his own merit. It was only if he was offered the position that things might change depending on whether Keith would be okay to be left behind without him. But Shiro had seen how much Keith had grown in just the couple weeks he'd been at the Garrison, opening up more to not just Shiro but to Matt and Sara and joining in conversations at dinner when a larger group – still mainly of the big brother program but also Shiro's teammates for simulations; engineer and programmer Kaylee and communications liaison Gabriel – was present.

Shiro had gotten reports from all of Keith's tutors that he was doing well in all areas of study and all had said how pleasant he was to teach. The big brother program had finished the past Saturday and in those last few sessions Shiro had watched Keith be the first to reach out on a number of occasions to another kid, to shyly instigate a game of kickball on the still warm enough December day.

Keith was going to be just fine when (if) Shiro went to Kerberos. Shiro had no doubts about that.

He was going to need to talk with Keith about this, he realized with a deep sigh. If Keith got wind of this sort of sentiment Shiro knew he would blame himself. He'd already seen how Keith had reacted thinking that his trip to the medical bay for a stomachache had cost Shiro a possible A on his calculus exam and unless Keith was the one who had invented calculus then he had nothing to feel bad about.

After the second simulation they would have a talk. Nip this in the bud before Keith heard something and got the wrong idea.

But right now… Shiro reached into his locker and grabbed his new suit.

Right now he had to concentrate on his group simulation. Although, he couldn't help the grin, he couldn't wait to see what Keith thought of it.

Time to go put on a good show.

xxx

"Shiro!"

Matt's exuberant shout of his name as Shiro exited the locker room for the second time had him looking up with a grin. He had a lot to smile about. His team had  _aced_ the simulation. A perfect score. It had never been done before.

It wasn't just Matt filling the hallway though. It seemed as though half the Garrison had turned out to crowd in to congratulate him. It was why Shiro had let his teammates go ahead of him so they got the accolades they were due too for their work as he had come to learn that no matter how much of a team effort his successes were it was always the pilot that everyone wanted to talk to.

Shiro accepted the praise and congratulations with a smile even as his eyes were roving about for the one face he really wanted to see.

And while he knew Keith was short and would be hard to spot amongst all of the taller students there was only a giant wall of cream and orange that was distinctly lacking the red zip-up Keith had been wearing earlier that day.

His smile started to fall although he forced himself to maintain some semblance of one as cameras flashed and everyone continued to crowd. He managed to get to Matt's side but there was no dark head next to him and under the pretense of giving Matt a huge hug (that was eagerly returned with loud whooping) he whispered in his ear, "Where's Keith?"

Matt pulled back, eyes serious behind his glasses and a complete turnaround from the joy of a moment before. "I thought he was with you?"

Shiro's stomach bottomed out with a dread he could not fully explain.

It must have shown as the next moment Matt had a hand gripped tight around Shiro's arm and was shouting, "Make way, make way! Garrison's most amazing but very tired and hungry pilot coming through, back it up people!"

Shiro heard his name being shouted and flashbulbs going off, momentarily blinding him, shouting for him to for a comment. He resisted the urge to raise a hand to shield his eyes against the onslaught. He had to say something, he realized. It was expected of him and as much as he wanted nothing more than to flee the cameras and the smiles and the eyes he couldn't. This is what the Garrison wanted of him and he couldn't shirk in those expectations, not after all they had done for him. And so swallowing against the sick feeling coiling inside him he paused, halting Matt, and cleared his throat.

Immediately the hall quieted and Shiro pasted on the best smile he could manage even as his eyes continued to search the hallway for a telltale dark head. "I thank you all very much for the show of support," he said, eliciting cheers. "History has been made today at the Galaxy Garrison." More cheers and clapping.

"I can only take one third of the credit though," Shiro continued and to his relief he spotted Kaylee pushing her way towards him. "This was a team simulation and a pilot is only as good as the rest of his crew. Please, give it up for Kaylee Dodd and Gabriel Sanchez."

Wild applause broke out then as Kaylee reached his side and Gabriel a moment later, shoving his glasses up and offering a tentative wave. "All I did was fly the ship," Shiro said, to chuckles, "these two are the real heroes of our rescue simulation."

"Shiro is too modest," Kaylee said, elbowing him in the ribs to loud laughter. "But we all love him for it, don't we?"

More cheers and Shiro reached down to give Kaylee a hug and she squeezed him back tight. "What's wrong?" she whispered and he could have kissed her. Kaylee's sharp eyes didn't miss much, making her the best engineer he'd ever met, even though she insisted it was the ships speaking to her that gave her that edge.

"Can't find Keith."

She pulled back, honey brown eyes understanding, and turned to the crowd. "To quote a famous pig, even more famous than Shiro, that's all folks! We've got finals to study for tomorrow and a good night's sleep is on the docket. Thank you!"

"Thank you," Shiro whispered to her as the crowd started to disperse with last congratulations and good lucks for finals and even those realizing with sharp inhales that they too still had to study.

"Get going."

Shiro didn't need told twice.

He hurried through the throng, Matt plastered at his side.

"I just caught the last minute of your last sim," Matt explained, "And I didn't see Keith in the deck but there were so many people." He was panting a bit as Shiro broke into a jog as they exited the building. "I figured he'd snuck out to see you in the locker room, but… maybe he wasn't feeling well again? Went back to the room?"

"Adam said something to me," Shiro said, picking up the pace. It was still going to be ten minutes back to the dorms.

"Fan…boy… Adam?" Matt gasped, hand pressed to his face to keep his glasses on.

"I'm worried."

That was all Shiro was capable of disclosing and Matt was too out of breath to push further. The ride up to the dorm room was too slow and as soon as the elevator dinged open Shiro tore down the hall to his room, fingers stabbing out the passcode. Matt didn't even make a mention to finally seeing how stupidly simple it was.

Shiro threw open the door, rattling the frame, and looked into the darkened room.

No Keith.

But there was a slip of white paper sitting on Shiro's bed, his name visible on the fold even from here.

Shiro's heart leapt into his throat.

A note.

A note could only mean one thing.

Trembling hands flipped it open and Shiro scanned the page, Matt at his shoulder and reading it as well.

_Shiro,_

_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your life. I know how much you want to go to Kerberos. It's your dream. I don't want you to give that up. Not for me. I can't begin to say thank you for all you've done for me. I have to do this for you. I'm sorry. I took $40 from your wallet but I promise, I'll pay it back when I can. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Thank you again for everything._

_I'm so sorry._

_Keith._

The entire thing was stained with smudges, likely tear drops, and the writing became shakier and shakier towards the end.

Only Matt's horrified inhale kept Shiro from collapsing right then and there as he continued to stare at the desperate good bye note.

"What is this about?" Matt whispered. "Shiro, he…"

"Adam," Shiro growled out the name like it was a curse.

"What?"

"He said something to me about Keith." Shiro's hand crumpled the note. "About how Keith was going to ruin my chances for Kerberos. He must have… but, but when did he talk to Keith?" When had he filled Keith's head with such poisonous, hurtful words?

"You went to sleep early Sunday," Matt whispered. "Maybe then?"

That would make sense. Keith had been acting a bit off since Monday morning. And then the whole thing with the calculus grade…

He hadn't even realized.

"Goddamnit," he swore. He was going to  _kill_ Adam.

Later.

Right now he had to find Keith.

Keith, who had probably left following Shiro's first simulation, somehow blaming himself for the score that Shiro knew was lower than it should have been, which meant he had a two hour head start. Shiro bent down and pulled open the bottom drawer of the dresser; it was completely cleaned out, save for a carefully folded red jacket with white and yellow accents.

Shiro pulled it free, holding it to his chest and trying not to give voice to the sob building in his throat.

"He's running away," Shiro whispered, still clutching the jacket. "God, Matt, he's barely fifteen and he's running away." Because there was no way Keith was going to go back to the foster system, to the group home. He would take his chances on the outside and no matter how resourceful Keith was, how mature, he was a kid all alone in a world where there were plenty of people who were not kind and would not hesitate to take advantage of him. And Keith was so small. Did he even know how to fight? To defend himself?

Would he somehow end up somewhere even worse than the group home he hated so much?

Shiro felt like he was going to be sick.

"He can't have gotten far," Matt said, cutting into Shiro's beginning to run wild imagination. "He took money, right? Probably headed for the bus station in town. He's walking so he's probably still on the road. We can catch up." His hands descended on Shiro's shoulders. "We'll get him back, Shiro."

Shiro straightened. Matt was right. They could still fix this. It wasn't too late.

"Let's go."

Shiro snagged Vanessa's keys from his desk and strode from the room. Matt hurried on his heels.

They made it down to the first floor and Shiro made to beeline for the parking lot where he'd parked his motorcycle, but the red and blue strobe lights of a police car halted him. What the…?

He changed direction towards it, where an officer was standing outside the squad with what looked like a high schooler wearing a hat for a local sandwich company.

"—told you, I was gone for two minutes tops," the kid said, gripping the back of his head. "Oh man, my mom is going to kill me."

"And the keys were in the ignition?" the officer clarified.

"Yeah, I told you, it was just for a couple minutes. And this is the Garrison man, no one here would steal my bike!"

Shiro and Matt both sucked in a breath at the same time.

They knew someone who would be in need of transportation and had taken bikes before.

"When did this happen?" Shiro was asking the question before he'd even finished approaching the duo. The police officer gave him a narrowed glare but the delivery boy's eyes widened.

"You're Takashi Shirogane!" he gasped. "Dude, man, you're like my hero."

Shiro gave him a tight smile. "When did this happen?" he repeated.

"About forty minutes ago," the teenager said, still staring in awe at Shiro. "Dude, can I—?"

"I'll get your bike back," Shiro said, pivoting on his heel.

"Do you know something about this theft, young man?" the officer called out.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Matt said, waving a nervous hand. "Just, uh, going to go, uh, over here…" He caught up to Shiro. "What are we going to do, exactly?"

"He'll still head for the bus," Shiro said, throwing his leg over Vanessa and ignoring the officer shouting at him from behind and yanking his helmet on. "He needs to get out of the area and the bike won't be enough. I'll find him there."

He didn't give voice to the fear that with the increased transportation Keith may have already boarded a bus and left.

"I'll take care of this," Matt nodded a head at the officer demanding that they stop. "You bring Keith home."

Shiro met Matt's eyes, grief and relief and hope warring in them. "We'll be back soon," is what he promised and with a roar of the engines he took off.

Speed limits were optional on his race into town. Shiro spent the entire thirty minute trip (which should have been closer to fifty) praying under his breath that Keith was at the bus station, that he hadn't left yet, that he was safe and  _Kami-sama,_ please let him be okay. Please let him be there.

Shiro had never prayed for anything so hard in his life.

He had to slow his speed as he entered town, cursing at every stoplight he was forced to halt at as time ticked down. Every minute was one too long.

If Keith had left…

Shiro would never forgive himself.

The bus depot was there then, relatively busy despite the late hour. Shiro felt a mixture of fear and relief as he spotted a motorcycle with a decal for the sandwich shop parked in one of the open spots. Keith was here then.

Or, he had been.

The keys had been removed from the ignition but a quick glance showed them to be sitting in the crate where the food was likely carried. Shiro pocketed them for safekeeping and then hurried towards the curbside pickup where a number of covered benches sat in front of the building.

A bus was pulling up to the one furthest down the line and Shiro's eyes went straight to it as he dodged around people and luggage.

An older man was boarding, followed by a woman with two children, a young woman with a large hat and behind her…

"Keith!" Shiro screamed, voice breaking.

The dark head jerked up and amethyst eyes met charcoal gray.

The person behind Keith gave a shove forward, muttering something intelligible from Shiro's distance, and Keith's gaze broke away from Shiro's towards the bus, hand tightening on his duffel bag strap.

Oh hell no.

"Keith! Keith, stop!"

Shiro was drawing attention now, hearing a few low gasps as some recognized him. He ignored them all, eyes only for Keith who had paused again, one foot on the low step of the bus.

And as Shiro's heart prepared to leap out of his throat Keith took a step…

Backwards.

Keith slipped out of the line of people waiting to board, head down and shoulders hunched and heart racing.

Shiro.

Shiro was here. At the bus stop.

Why? What was he doing here?

Why was he trying to stop him?

And more importantly, why was Keith  _letting_ him? He needed to  _go._

He shifted - get on the bus, get on the bus, he chanted to himself – but before he could step back towards it Shiro was  _there_ , arms wrapping about him and pressing him tight to his chest as though any less and Keith would disappear.

Keith stiffened – he had to  _go –_ but Shiro's grip only increased. He could feel Shiro's heart racing beneath his head, the breathy murmurs of his name. And although he knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't be here, he needed to let Shiro have his life back, his own breath hitched and his hands came up to wrap as far as they could around Shiro.

He never wanted to let go.

"Sh-Shiro," he whispered.

"I've got you. I've got you," Shiro choked out.

Behind them Keith heard the bus groan to a start and he made to pull back, but Shiro held him somehow even closer, one hand pressing into Keith's hair and keeping him there. A few seconds later the bus was gone. His chance to leave was gone.

Keith was torn between relief and horror.

Shiro lowered his arms from the hug but he didn't relinquish his hold, one arm snug over Keith's shoulders and he physically steered him away from the curb and towards the now empty bench, sitting down and forcing Keith to do the same.

And although the setting was completely different, Keith could not help but think of the last time Shiro had guided him to sit on a bench and more tears made an appearance.

"I got your note," Shiro broke the silence and Keith winced.

"I'm sorry," he managed, unable to meet Shiro's eyes. "I'm so s-sorry."

Shiro's hand was moving to cup his face then and Keith had no choice as Shiro tilted it up to meet his gaze. There was no anger though. Just relief and the glimmer of tears.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Shiro murmured, thumb brushing below Keith's eye and rubbing away a tear. "I'm just…" he swallowed thickly, " _so_ relieved I wasn't too late. Keith… I thought I lost you."

Keith cut his eyes to the side, no longer able to meet Shiro's. "Why did you come after me?" he whispered.

"Because you're my brother and I love you."

Keith choked on his next breath and swiveled to look at Shiro again.

What?

"I love you," Shiro repeated, voice thick. "And I don't want you to go."

"But… but I'm… I'm…"

"Ruining my life?" Shiro put in and Keith's eyes lowered with guilt. "Keith, buddy, look at me." Keith mutely shook his head.

Shiro sighed and Keith winced again.

"You are one of the best things to ever happen to me," Shiro said quietly. "You are  _not_ ruining my life. You've made it  _better_."

"But Kerber—"

"Is amazing, yes," Shiro cut in. "It's a dream come true. But it's not set in stone that I'm going and it is  _not_ your fault if I'm not selected. That's on me and only me, understand?"

"But I… the simulation score…"

"Maybe I should have been practicing a bit more," Shiro admitted. "But Keith,  _you_ are not the cause of that score. I made the decision on how to spend my time the last couple of weeks and you know what? I wouldn't change a single minute of it."

"How can you say that?" Keith met Shiro's eyes then. " _I'm_ the reason you weren't practicing. Or, or studying. And now… now…"

"And now what?" Shiro asked, rubbing his thumb back under Keith's eye. "You think I won't be selected for the Kerberos Mission because of some lower scores?"

"...yes."

Even as he said it though Keith felt an inkling of doubt on the word, a whisper that  _he_ had been wrong here. That Shiro had  _never_ made any remark that Keith was hurting him. Or a bother. Or unwanted. Or that Keith was ruining his chances for Kerberos and that he wanted him to leave.

A few students that Keith didn't even know had told him that and Keith… Keith had believed them.

He'd believed them over Shiro.

He had been so  _stupid._ And  _reckless._ And if he'd gotten on that bus, then… then…

Keith wasn't aware he was  _sobbing_  until he heard the sounds coming out of his throat and Shiro's gentle murmurs as he was pulled forward into strong arms.

"I'm s-sorry," he cried. "I'm sorry."

"Shh," Shiro murmured, rubbing a hand up and down his trembling back. "It's all right."

"It's n-not," Keith whimpered, clutching Shiro's jacket in his hands. "I messed up, Sh-Shiro."

"We both did," Shiro said quietly. Keith started, a protest forming on his lips but Shiro shook his head. "I did. I didn't think about how others might see you and your relationship to me and given my role in the Garrison… I should have. Kerberos is my dream, Keith, but if I don't get it there will be other opportunities. I'll be upset, yes, but  _not_ at you. I'm sorry I didn't realize what was going on."

"But I… I ran away," Keith whispered. "I stole from you. I…" his eyes widened. "I st-stole a bike, Shiro. I—!"

"Easy, easy, breathe," Shiro rubbed Keith's back. "I'll take care of that, okay? The owner isn't even going to press charges."

"...what?"

"Trust me," Shiro said and Keith gave a slow nod followed by another sniffle.

He did trust Shiro.

Except, apparently not when it mattered. He'd believed someone else's lies without even asking Shiro about them. He'd hinted at it, yes, but Shiro wouldn't have picked up on it because to Shiro there wasn't even an issue. And then when Shiro had asked him if there was anything wrong, had said he was always there to listen, Keith hadn't told him about what the students had said, hadn't asked if any of it was true. He had just assumed the worst because up until Shiro it was all he had known.

He'd been so  _stupid._

Keith buried his face against the broad chest to hide his next sob.

"Hey, hey, it's all right," Shiro comforted. "Everything is going to be okay."

Shiro rocked the small boy in his arms, murmuring random noises and what he hoped were comforting words as Keith continued to cry. He was rapidly blinking his own eyes to keep them from falling and was grateful that despite his frantic and loud run over no one was interrupting them.

It had been too close. One more stoplight and Keith would have been on the bus and it would have been hours until they could get a hold of the security footage, assuming it was any good, and by then Keith could have hopped onto another and Shiro would have never seen him again.

And the thought of Keith walking out of his life… it hurt more than losing out on all of the Kerberos missions in the world.

It could have been minutes, it could have been an hour, Shiro held Keith until the shudders stopped and even then continued the embrace until he felt Keith shift backwards.

The boy's eyes were puffy and red and he wiped his jacket sleeve across them and his nose. When he met Shiro's gaze though they were steady and clear.

"Shiro, I…, um…  _thank you,_ " he managed. "I…" he trailed off, fingers picking at his sleeve cuffs.

Shiro waited, just as he had before. Patience would yield the truth. It always did.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Keith continued. "For… for leaving. For thinking that. For not… not telling you. I, just… you're… you're… the b-best thing that's ever hap-p-pened to me and I…I didn't want to h-hurt you. I…" Keith swallowed thickly, bringing his eyes back to meet Shiro's. "I love you."

"Come here," Shiro opened his arms and Keith leaned back into them, settling against Shiro's heart with a little sigh. Shiro pressed a kiss atop the dark head and Keith snuggled in closer. "I love you too," Shiro said. "And no matter what happens now we're in it together, all right? Kerberos. School. Your entrance exams. All of it. If you're not feeling well or you feel scared or hurt or confused, you tell me. And I'll do the same. Because I can't - I  _won't -_ lose you, Keith. Never again."

He felt a nod against his chest.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier?" he asked gently, carding his hand through the dark hair. "I will never give up on you. But more importantly you can't give up on yourself. And that applies to me too. I'm not going to give up on Kerberos and you're not going to let me. You'll help me get there, won't you?"

Keith picked his head up, eyes bright. "Yes," he breathed. "Of course."

"And I'm going to help you be the best pilot the Garrison has ever seen," Shiro smiled, pressing his forehead against Keith's. "Because I know you can be. You're going to do amazing things. I believe that with all of my heart."

"You too," Keith said quietly. "You're… you're going to go to Kerberos. And you're going to be amazing too."

"Thanks, buddy," Shiro smiled. He sat up and Keith sat back, rubbing again at his eyes. "Ready to head back to the Garrison? I've got quite the story to tell you when we get there."

Keith cocked his head ever so and Shiro grinned. "You left before my group simulation," and at Keith's wince he gave the arm a tender squeeze of reassurance he wasn't upset, "so you missed seeing the first perfect score in Garrison history."

It took Keith all of a second to realize what had been said and Shiro grinned as Keith's mouth dropped. "A  _what?"_

"You heard me," Shiro teased, getting to his feet and Keith clambering to his. "Perfect score. I'm sure I can get a copy of the video tonight and I can give you the full play-by-play if you-"

"Yes!" Keith interrupted, practically vibrating with excitement next to him. "Shiro! That's… that's…"

"You're telling me," he laughed, allowing himself for the first time since the immediate completion of the simulation before he realized Keith was missing, to react to that statement.

A perfect score.

"You're telling me," he repeated, weakly, missing his next step and tripping off the curb, fortunately catching himself before he faceplanted. "Wow, I… wow."

And Keith laughed. A beautiful, bright thing that had Shiro laughing too out of sheer delight.

"Are you okay to drive?" Keith asked, lilt in his voice and it just made Shiro smile wider.  _There_ was Keith.

"Drunk on happiness is not the same as being drunk," he retorted, gesturing at Vanessa and the side bag where he stored the extra helmet and where Keith knew to put his duffel. "I'm more than perfectly okay to drive." Saying so he swung onto the bike and patted the seat behind him. "Hop on."

"Um, what about the, um, other bike?"

" _You_ are not legally allowed to drive it," Shiro pointed out. "Doesn't matter if you drive better than adults double your age, the law is the law. And I think there's been enough of testing it for today."

Keith nodded somberly. He knew he'd messed up and Shiro knew he knew. There was no need to make any more of a deal out of it than that. Shiro had the keys so no one else would be taking it and Shiro was sure he could arrange someway to transport the delivery driver back to it… along with an autograph.

Keith slipped onto the motorcycle a moment later behind Shiro, arms wrapping snugly about his waist, the complete opposite of Keith's first ride.

"Ready?" he asked Keith, flipping the ignition.

"Ready," came the answer and the grip tightened into a hug.

Before they pulled out of the parking lot, Shiro tugged his phone free, noting several missed calls from Matt and finally with a text that said, " _All good here. See you guys soon."_

Shiro smiled and typed back a response. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and revved the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and headed back to the Garrison.

The phone screen remained lit up with his message, a simple one but meaning so, so much.

" _We're coming home."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story kind of got away from me. But in a good way! This is the final-final saga to this series and I couldn't imagine it ending any other way. The road is not always smooth but what matters is not the obstacles but whether you can overcome them. And Shiro and Keith? There's no such thing as a dead end.
> 
> Thank you to all who left comments on this fic and its predecessors. It means a lot to me. Please do take a final moment to leave one more. I would absolutely love to hear from you. Thank you so much.
> 
> (Like my works? Keep up with me on [Tumblr, icypantherwrites](http://www.icypantherwrites.tumblr.com))


End file.
